


One Hundred MORE Miraculous Drabbles

by seasonofthegeek



Series: Miraculous Drabbles [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-06 16:51:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 100
Words: 32,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11040291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seasonofthegeek/pseuds/seasonofthegeek
Summary: Apparently I couldn't stop at just one hundred so welcome to Part Two. These are drabbles based on prompts I get on my tumblr. Each chapter is its own bubbled story unless otherwise specified and each chapter title will indicate the main characters involved so feel free to skip around!





	1. Marinette and Chat Noir

“I don’t have time to sleep off a little cold,” Chat Noir sniffled, rubbing his nose with the back of a gloved hand. “I’ll be fine. Don’t you worry about me, Princess.”

“Don’t you Princess me, you overgrown kitten,” Marinette huffed. “Eat this.” She put the bowl of broth in front of him and turned to disappear back down the stairs.

Chat Noir picked up the spoon gingerly and took a sip. Warmth flowed down his throat all the way into his stomach. He hummed happily. He hadn’t had chicken broth in…too long. And were those little star-shaped noodles in between the carrots and peas?

“I want you to drink this entire bottle and take these.” Marinette reappeared with a large water bottle in one hand and two pills in the other. “How long can you stay tonight?”

He blinked up at her. “How long…”

“Can you sleep over?”

“Here? W-with you?”

“Obviously you’re too stubborn to take care of yourself so I’m going to have to do it for you.” She reached behind him and pulled a blanket up around his shoulders. “Finish your broth and drink your water.”

“Marinette–”

“Unless the next words are thank you, I don’t want to hear it, Chat.”

Chat Noir ducked his head sheepishly. “Thank you, Marinette.”

She looked at him fondly. “You’re welcome, mon minou.”


	2. Marinette and Chat Noir

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: mentions of implied torture.

He sighed as her nails scratched along his scalp. This was his favorite thing. His head lolled back in the sensations and Marinette took the opportunity to dance her lips down his jawline.

“You’re the most important thing in the world to me,” she promised, tugging his bell down to reveal a wider triangle of skin. “I love you so much.”

“I love you too, Princess,” Chat Noir sighed, reclining on the chaise. “I’m yours.”

“Forever.” Marinette sucked on his pulse point, kissing the reddened skin as she pulled away. “I just need you to do one little thing for me.”

“Anything,” he breathed.

“You need to give me your Miraculous.”

Chat Noir blinked. “What?”

“Your ring. I need your ring.” Marinette sat back, still straddling him. She reached for his hand and Chat Noir moved it away.

“You’re not Marinette,” he said slowly.

“Don’t be a silly kitty.”

“Get off of me,” he moved to push her away and realized his hands were restrained above his head. He looked around wildly as Marinette, her chaise, and the rest of her room faded away.

“Pity,” Hawk Moth drawled. “I really thought that one would work.” A darkened butterfly freed itself from Chat Noir’s bell and lighted on the man’s outstretched hand.

Chat Noir felt the realization sinking in, his memory slowly coming back. He had been captured. Hawk Moth had been holding him prisoner for...how long had it been? It had been discovered the hard way that no one could take off his Miraculous except him in certain situations. Hours (days? weeks?) of hallucinations and torture and then more hallucinations. He wasn’t even sure how Plagg had managed to keep him transformed. He didn’t know how much more he could endure.

“She’ll save me,” he whispered to himself. “She’ll come.”

“That’s my hope,” Hawk Moth said, pursing his lips. “I suppose it’s time to try something new.” Chat Noir yelled as an akuma fluttered closer.

__________________________________

 

“Chat, please open your eyes. Please.” 

“Not real, not real, not real,” he chanted in a hoarse whisper, squeezing his eyes closed.

Ladybug ran a hand down his cheek. “Kitty, it’s me. Please, I promise.”

Chat Noir continued his chant, shaking his head. Ladybug choked back a sob, brushing away lank, blonde hair from his face. Dried blood was caked on his scalp, around his lips, and below his mask.

Ladybug reached up, unlocking his restraints. She heard Queen Bee’s sneering tone behind her as her teammates secured Hawk Moth. “Chat Noir, I’m going to let your arms down now, okay?”

He didn’t indicate that he had heard her, so she lowered his arms gently. She saw his eyes tighten as he continued to chant. She grabbed the sides of his face again. “Please open your eyes, Chat. I’m going to get you out of here, okay?” She looked back towards Vixen and Queen Bee who were standing over Hawk Moth, his cane broken on the floor beside them. Ladybug leaned in closer to Chat Noir. “I’m here. Your princess came for you.” She pressed a kiss on his sweaty forehead.

Chat Noir blinked tired eyes at her. “Are you real?” he mouthed, his voice finally gone.

She ran her fingers into his hair, careful of the scalp wound. She scratched along the skin as she had done dozens of times before. “I’m real, minou. I’m here to take you home.”


	3. Alya and Nino

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like to think this could fit in at the beginning of "Return of the Comic Shop Heroes". :)

“Let go! You’re crushing me!” Nino wailed, flailing his arms as four sets of small hands pushed him to the ground.

“Never let go, Lahiffes! We must protect the castle from the mighty ogre,” Alya commanded, standing tall on the couch.

“But I’m a Lahiffe too,” came Nino’s muffled cry from under the swarming mass of giggling children.

“King Nino? Is that you?” Alya stepped down from the couch, lifting the children away. She held out a hand to her husband. “Sorry, your highness, we thought you were a scary ogre come to take over our dear kingdom.”

Nino straightened his shirt. “I’m the king,” he said stiffly. “And also an ogre!” He bared his teeth and clawed his hands, going after the nearest child. The four little Lahiffes scattered, shrieking and laughing. 

“But what a sexy ogre king you are,” Alya purred into his ear as the children ran in screaming circles.

“Why, Queen Alya, if I didn’t know any better, I’d say you were flirting with this ogre.”

“Oh, that’s definitely what I’m doing,” she smirked. “You know, it’s almost the kids’ bedtime. Perhaps we could retire to the throne room and the king could show my his royal scepter.”

“Kids! Bedtime,” Nino called with a wink.


	4. Tikki, Ladybug, and Chat Noir

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got a request to write a story where Ladybug's Lucky Charm is a condom and the area highlighted is Chat Noir's crotch so here we go...

“I’m only saying that I think it would benefit the two of you to have relations soon. There has been a lot of sexual tension and it may get in the way at an inopportune time,” Tikki reasoned, nibbling on a cookie.

“I am not having sex with Chat Noir!” Marinette exclaimed, burying her burning face in her hands. “How would that even work?!”

“Oh,” Tikki frowned. “Well, you see human males have a–”

“Not what I meant!” Marinette pinched the bridge of her nose. “I was talking about the full body costumes.”

“That wouldn’t be a problem. You give me the signal and you’ll be in nothing but a mask and a good mood,” the kwami chirped.

“How is this my life?”

___________________________

“I think it’s time to try your luck, my Lady,” Chat Noir panted, returning to her side. The akumatized woman before them smashed another shop window.

“Lucky Charm!” Ladybug yelled, casting her yo-yo into the air. A small, polka-dotted foil package dropped into her hands. She flipped it over. “What am I supposed to do with this?” She looked around until her eyes caught the flash of red and black centered on Chat Noir’s crotch. 

“Damn it, Tikki,” she swore. Ladybug tossed the condom to Chat Noir. “Hold on to that. We may need it later.”

Chat Noir caught it with a gulp. “Whatever you say, my Lady.”


	5. Marinette and Chat Noir

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The drabble came from the prompt, "Copycat".

Marinette blinked. “There are three of you.”

“Apparently the aftereffects of the latest akuma are taking a little longer to clear up,” Chat Noir explained with a roll of his eyes. “So for the time being, I’m stuck with Thing 1 and Thing 2.”

“What makes you think you’re the original?” the Chat Noir in the dark gray suit asked. 

“Yeah, it could be me,” the Chat Noir in the white suit interjected.

“I’m literally the only one in black and since my name is Chat Noir--”

“Oh please! That doesn’t mean anything!”

“Yeah!”

“Wait, why are you all here?” Marinette interrupted.

“To see you, of course, Princess,” they said in unison before glaring at each other.

“She’s my princess!” Gray Chat insisted. 

“Sure, except she’s with me,” White Chat argued.

Chat Noir slipped forward to stand by Marinette’s side. “Please tell me I’m not usually this obnoxious.”

“Only on days that end in ‘y’, kitty,” she teased, reaching up to flick his bell. “Actually, I had a dream like this once.”

“Was it a sexy dream?” Gray Chat inquired, stalking towards her.

“Did we sweep you off your feet?” White Chat winked.

“I suppose I could see the advantage of there being copies of me to make sure you are completely taken care of,” Chat Noir conceded, stepping behind Marinette and brushing her hair away from her neck. She felt his lips brush against her skin--

“Marinette! You’re going to be late if you don’t wake up right this instant!” Tikki admonished. “Oh, are you okay? You look a little flushed.”

Marinette swallowed, her cheeks warming. “Fine,” she squeaked.


	6. Ladybug and Adrien

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This came from the Ladrien June prompt "Comme il fault".

“Are you okay?” Ladybug asked, lending Adrien a hand up. He took it gratefully, his legs shaky after being trapped in the small cage for so long.

“I’ll be fine,” he waved her off quickly. “Are you okay? When that akuma knocked you into the wall...”

“I’m fine.” She released his hand and looked around the crowded street. “I’m more worried about Chat. He’s never not shown up before.”

“Maybe he got held up?”

“Maybe.” Ladybug worried her lip. “We could have used his help. You wouldn’t have been locked in that cage nearly so long if he had been here to use Cataclysm.”

“Yeah,” Adrien grimaced. He could feel Plagg shaking with silent laughter just inside his shirt pocket. “It all ended well enough though! You saved the day like you always do. Everything is as it should be. You didn’t even need Chat Noir.”

Ladybug turned to him. “Of course I need Chat! We’re a team,” she said defensively.  
“I just meant that you took out The Keeper all on your own,” Adrien said, cheeks turning pink. “Thank you for saving me. You’re my hero, Ladybug.”

It was Ladybug’s turn to blush, her cheeks darkening below her mask. “Um, it was no problem, good citizen!” She winced and covered her face. “I’m such a dork.”

“B-but a cute dork.”

Ladybug squeaked and was saved by the beep of her earrings. “Uh, I have to go. Have a good rest of your day! Try not to get put in anymore glass displays,” she laughed nervously and took out her yo-yo.

“Thanks, my Lady,” Adrien smiled, watching her swing away.

“Sure is a shame Chat Noir never showed up,” Plagg drawled from his hiding place.

“I think it may have been worth it to sit in that stupid display cage just to get to watch her.”

“Ugh, you’re hopeless.”


	7. Ladybug and Chat Noir

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This drabble came from the anonymous tumblr prompt: “I did nothing to deserve this! Not from you…” / Ladynoir, please?

“I did nothing to deserve this! Not from you...” Ladybug’s voice trailed off. 

Chat Noir’s back stiffened. “Not everything is about you, LB.” He turned to look at her. “Just because you can’t let go doesn’t mean the rest of us need to keep living a fantasy.”

“But Paris still needs us,” she said softly. 

“Paris doesn’t need us anymore. Hawk Moth is gone. My father is...No one needs Ladybug and Chat Noir around now, especially not me.”

“I can’t believe you’re just going to walk away.”

He chuckled darkly. “That’s what you can’t believe, huh?”

“Adrien, please...”

“Do you have any idea what it feels like to know that all these years I was living under the same roof of the man who terrorized this city? How about what it feels like to chase and love a woman who is never going to feel the same way about me? Hmmm? I’m tired of being the fool, Marinette. I won’t play that role any longer.”

Ladybug reached out to touch his arm and he flinched. “Please don’t leave me, kitty,” she begged. She dared stepping closer and wrapping her arms around his waist, pressing her cheek against his back. He stayed wooden in her hold. “I’m so sorry. I’m sorry for everything. I’m sorry about your dad. I’m sorry that I wasn’t what you were hoping for. I’m sorry I let you down.”

Chat Noir softened a bit. “You didn’t let me down, Ladybug. I saw things that weren’t really there. That isn’t your fault.”

“I do love you,” she whispered into his back. “I’m not very good at it, but I love you.”

He turned in her arms and looked down at her. “Then I’ll stay.”

Ladybug blinked up at him. “Just like that?”

“I love you too, my Lady,” he replied, leaning down to kiss her softly. “We can figure out the rest.”


	8. Ladybug and Adrien/Chat Noir

“Adrien Agreste.”

Ladybug looked over at her partner with big eyes. “W-what?”

“You said you were looking for someone to take in the stray kitten you found. I’ve heard Adrien Agreste is a cat person,” Chat Noir shrugged.

“I don’t know. It’s kind of a lot of responsibility to just drop on someone and Adrien is always so busy.”

“I bet he’d love it. He’d probably even call it Little Lady or Bugaboo or something equally fitting for receiving a kitten from the great hero of Paris.”

“Little Lady? That’s ridiculous,” Ladybug grinned. “It would make more sense for you to be the patron hero of lost kittens actually.”

Chat Noir shook his head. “You definitely save all the cats, especially me.”

“Adrien Agreste, huh?”

___________________________

“Ladybug?”

The hero waved from her perch in the open window. “I hope it’s okay that I came by.”

Adrien nodded happily. “Of course! Come on in.”

Ladybug leapt to the ground, carefully cradling a small tote. “I brought you something. Um, it may seem a little weird though.”

“You got me a gift?” A tiny mewl sounded from inside the tote. “Is that a cat?”

“It’s Chat Noir’s fault,” Ladybug immediately replied. “I found this stray kitten and I can’t keep it where I live and Chat said you’re, well, a cat person so I should bring it to you but now that I’m here...”

“Can I see it?” Adrien asked with a grin.

Ladybug reached inside and pulled out the tiny kitten.

“It has spots!” Adrien exclaimed, quickly taking it from her. “There couldn’t be a more perfect kitten.”

“You like it?”

“She’s adorable and so tiny,” he beamed, nuzzling his face against the top of the kitten’s head. “I think I’ll call her Bug.”

“B-Bug?”

“After you, of course. Unless you think Little Lady would be better?” He blinked oh-so-innocent eyes at her.

“No! I mean, Bug is a cute name, and I feel honored,” she blushed. “So you really want to keep her?”

“Absolutely, and this way, you can come visit her any time you want. I like having you here.”

“That would be really nice,” she smiled, running a finger along the kitten’s back. “Thank you, Adrien.”


	9. Ladybug and Adrien

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This drabble is from the Ladrien June prompt: "God's Gift to Men/Women".

“You’re so pretty,” Ladybug cooed, blinking heavy eyelids. “You’re like God’s gift to all of the men and women of the world. We get to look at you and just be happy.”

“Um, t-thank you?” Adrien stammered. “Ladybug, I think you need to come down from there.”

“I like it up here,” she giggled. “Your face is so big!”

Adrien stared up at the large Gabriel advertisement stretched across a billboard. Ladybug sneezed and wobbled on the thin platform attached to it. She snorted and flattened herself against the billboard. “You won’t let me fall, will you, Adrien?” she asked, pressing her lips to the giant picture of his cheek.

“Ladybug, I’m down here. I need you to come down here too...safely!” Adrien called, bouncing on the balls of his feet. “Plagg, maybe I should--”

“Here I come!” Ladybug walked to the edge of the platform and simply stepped off. Adrien’s heart stopped as he watched her fall, her yo-yo staying uselessly strapped to her side. He rushed underneath and took the impact of her weight as they both crashed to the ground.

“Comfy,” she sniffled, rubbing her head against his chest as if she hadn’t almost just fallen to her death.

Adrien’s lungs burned from the lack of air. He blinked rapidly, trying to clear the clanging sound from his head. “B-bug, okay?” he rasped.

“I’m sick,” she whined, “but the cold medicine made me all bettttter!”

“She’s high as a kite,” Plagg cackled.

“Kitty!” Ladybug reached out for the kwami and he zipped away. She pushed out her bottom lip.

Adrien sat up, and everything ached. He looked the heroine over. “How much medicine did you take?”

“All of it.”

“Like all of a spoonful or--”

“The whole bottle! Too much to do, Adrien, too much to do. Ladybug doesn’t have time to be sick, you know.”

Adrien turned to Plagg with wide eyes. “Is she going to die?!”

“Of course not. Stop being so dramatic. She’s going to have one hell of a hangover though.”


	10. Marinette and Chat Noir

“You promised you weren’t going to be so reckless! You promised!” Marinette paced the length of her bedroom. “You could’ve been killed!”

“But I wasn’t,” Chat Noir said quietly from his place on her chaise. “Maybe you want to keep your voice down? Your parents–”

“Would be mad too if they knew what you did! Of all the stupid, inconsiderate, dangerous–”

“You were going to get hurt.”

“I can handle myself!”

Chat Noir looked at the hard cast encasing her right arm pointedly but kept his mouth shut. Marinette deflated then, dropping down to the chaise beside him. “I don’t know what I would do if anything happened to you,” she said, resting her head on his shoulder.

“Then you know how I feel.” He took her left hand in his, intertwining their fingers. “While you have this cast, I’m the only one who can keep everyone safe.”

“Just because I can’t transform doesn’t mean I can’t protect people,” she muttered.

“I know that, Marinette. You’re strong and brave all on your own, but can you let me do this? I need to be able to take care of you.” He kissed the top of her head. “I’m still your knight, aren’t I, Princess?”

“Always,” she sighed, looking at him. “Thank you, Chat Noir.”


	11. Ladybug and Adrien

“Sorry, I wasn’t paying attention because your face is so distracting.”

Ladybug blinked. “Um, w-what?”

Adrien flushed. “What?”

“You said my face is distracting.”

“I d-did? Uh, in..in a good way!” he stammered. “Because you’re so pretty! I mean, no!” His cheeks turned red. “Wait, you are pretty. I’m not trying to say you aren’t pretty because you are so pretty. You’re, like, the prettiest girl in the entire world but...um...I forgot what I was saying.”

Ladybug giggled, her own cheeks turning pink. “You were telling me why my face is distracting.”

“Mask!” Adrien clapped a hand over his mouth, eyes wide.

“My mask is the distracting part?” She quirked an eyebrow, the top of the mask raising with it.

Adrien nodded, his hand still held over his mouth.

“Adrien Agreste, are you trying to figure out what I would look like without my mask?”

He gulped. “N-no...”


	12. Ladybug and Chat Noir

“Dance with me?”

Chat Noir blinked up at Ladybug’s outstretched hand. “What?”

Soft music floated up from the impromptu concert in the courtyard below them. “Do you want to dance with me?” Ladybug repeated and shook her gloved hand in emphasis.

He hesitantly took her hand and stood up. Ladybug put her other hand at his hip and he laughed. “Taking the lead, my Lady?”

“Oh, uh, sorry!” she squeaked, dropping her hand. “I don’t actually know what I’m doing.”

Chat Noir took her hand and placed it on his shoulder, gripping her hip with his clawed glove in turn. “You know I would follow you anywhere you wanted to lead me,” he winked, “but I don’t mind being in control every once in a while.”

Ladybug quirked an eyebrow. “Is that so, Chaton?” She moved a little stiffly as they swayed to the music. 

“Are you not comfortable?”

“I don’t ever dance actually. I’m pretty sure I have two left feet.”

“I think you’re doing great. Why don’t you ever dance?” Chat Noir unconsciously pulled her closer. He wanted to be able to see the light blush painting her cheeks in the moonlight a little clearer.

“I’ve never enjoyed it, I guess.”

He chuckled as he moved them. “Then why did you ask me to dance?”

“You seemed a little down. I thought you might like dancing.”

“I like doing anything with you,” he sighed and the space between them decreased a little more. “Are you enjoying dancing now?”

“I am,” she smiled up at him. “Maybe I just needed to find the right partner.”


	13. Mylene and Ivan

“What makes you think I’m so special?” Ivan asked quietly, his freckles standing out magnificently against the pink flush spreading out from his cheeks.

Mylene beamed at him. “You’re kind and gentle.” She took one of his large hands in both of hers. “You’re strong and brave.” She brought the hand up to her lips and kissed the palm. “You’re creative and sweet.” She cupped his cheek, running her thumb along his skin.

“I-I am?”

“Mmhmm,” she hummed with a nod. “But do you want to know the very best thing about you, Ivan Bruel?”

He blinked at her, waiting.

“You’re all mine,” Mylene sighed, leaning in to kiss his lips.


	14. Marinette and Chat Noir

“Sorry, were you sleeping?” Marinette grinned, poking Chat Noir’s cheek.

He groaned and blinked his eyes. “I fell asleep again, didn’t I?”

“Little bit,” she nodded.

“I’m sorry. I’ve been working a lot lately and--” His words were cut off by a jaw-cracking yawn. “I guess I didn’t realize I was so exhausted.”

“Now I just feel bad for waking you up.”

He gave her a sleepy smile. “Don’t feel bad. I want to talk to you. Tell me about your day.”

“If it’s all the same to you, I think I’d rather kiss you.”

“I suppose I could allow that,” he grinned, reaching out to pull her closer.

Marinette draped herself over his prone form and kissed him softly. “Thank you for coming to see me even though you’re so tired.”

“I love seeing you,” he replied before kissing her again.

Marinette hummed in appreciation and moved her lips down to his jaw, nipping along the side. She heard Chat Noir take a deep breath and she kissed down to his throat, pulling his collar to the side for more access. His hands on her hips loosened and she looked up, confused.

Chat Noir’s eyes were closed and his lips were parted, a soft snore filtering out.

“You have got to be kidding me,” Marinette huffed, sitting up. She looked down at him and couldn’t help the fond smile that spread across her face. “Sweet dreams, kitty.”


	15. Ladybug and Adrien

“What are you doing?” Ladybug asked from her perch on the window frame.

Adrien jumped, dropping the yo-yo he was practicing with. “Ladybug! Uh, hi!”

She dropped down into his room. “Is that a yo-yo?”

He stooped down to pick up the tangled mess. “It was,” he frowned. “Turns out I’m not so good at it.” He looked back at his bank of monitors. “I’m doing exactly what the Wikipedia article said but I just can’t seem to--”

Ladybug plucked the yo-yo from his hands and began to unwind the twisted string. “Do you want me to show you how?”

“Yes,” he said immediately.

Ladybug walked him through a few simple steps until she smiled at him, satisfied. “See, now you’ve got sleeping. We can work on looping next.”

“Have you always liked yo-yos?” he asked, gesturing to the one slung around her hip.

“I played with them some when I was younger but I mostly started learning when I became Ladybug.” She patted her yo-yo reassuringly. “Sometimes I wish I had something more like Chat Noir though. A baton would definitely come in handy during fights.”

“But then you wouldn’t be able to swing around the city,” Adrien pointed out.

“True.”

“And anyway, you can probably just borrow Chat Noir’s baton any time you want. I doubt he’d tell you no.”

“I don’t know. He seems to like it an awful lot,” she grinned. “He might say no.”

“He wouldn’t,” Adrien said quickly. “He definitely wouldn’t. He would probably love for you to use his baton.”

“Uh-huh.” Ladybug cocked an eyebrow.

Adrien flushed. “Um, I mean, not his, um...his Miraculous baton is what I’m trying to say.”

“I’m sure it would be Miraculous,” Ladybug teased.

He made a choked sound and Ladybug winked. 

“Well, I better be off. Paris needs to be watched over and all that.”

“Right, um, yes.” Adrien walked her to his window. “Will you come back and show me how to do that other thing with the the yo-yo...looping, right?”

“You want me to come back?”

“Very much.”

She nodded. “Okay, then, I’ll come back. But you better be practicing in the mean time, kitty.” And with that she jumped out the window, slinging her yo-yo.

Adrien stood frozen. “Did she just call me ‘kitty’?”


	16. Ladybug and Adrien

“I was not expecting this.”

“I don’t see why not. The city loves you,” Adrien grinned, taking a seat on the bench beside Ladybug. The Eiffel Tower reflected red light from the spotlights below and a projector sent glowing black dots dancing up and down the framework.

“But the city doesn’t know it’s my birthday,” she smiled back at him.

“Perhaps someone with a small bit of influence pulled a few strings,” he admitted. “I thought you might like this.”

“I do.” She laid her head against his shoulder. “This is really amazing, Adrien.”

“I’m glad you think do.” He slipped his arm around her waist. “I want you to feel as special as you deserve, especially today.” He bit his lip. “And I want to tell you something.”

Ladybug pulled back to look at him. “You can tell me anything.”

He took a deep breath. “I know who you are.”

“W-what?”

“It was an accident,” he said quickly. “I saw you transform and I wasn’t going to say anything but we’re here and I want to tell you--”

“Please don’t,” she whispered.

“Don’t?”

“Everything is going to change now and I just...can you just pretend tonight? Pretend that you don’t know who I am?”

“But...” Adrien looked at her downcast eyes, her tightly intertwined fingers. “Okay, if that’s what you want.”

“Thank you, Adrien.”

“Anything for you, my Lady.”

Ladybug stared at him with wide eyes.

“We all have our secrets,” he winked.


	17. Ladybug, Chat Noir, Vixen, and Queen Bee

“Don’t you dare stomp in that puddle,” Ladybug warned.

Chat Noir and Vixen shared a conspiring look and then turned back to Ladybug with innocent expressions. 

“Would we do that, Bugaboo?” Chat Noir winked.

“Yes, you would. The two of you are trouble together.”

“I think I’m offended,” Vixen said, putting a hand to her chest. “Of all the things to be accused of.”

“Oh, please,” Queen Bee drawled. “You two are so obvious, it hurts.”

“Look, I know we’ve been having this whole prank war thing going on, but my suit is pretty porous so if it gets wet, I get wet and I really don’t feel like that happening tonight,” Ladybug said. “So let’s just move to another roof that doesn’t have a huge puddle in the middle of it.”

“I think it’s our duty as the heroes of Paris to see how deep this puddle is,” Chat Noir theorized.

“I agree. The roof could collapse if it isn’t taken care of,” Vixen added, moving towards Ladybug.

Ladybug took a few steps back when she was bumped from behind and went flailing forward, landing in the middle of the puddle.

“Oops,” Queen Bee said, quirking an eyebrow.

“I can’t believe I trusted you,” Ladybug growled.

“Don’t worry, my Lady. I’ll save you!” Chat Noir stomped into the puddle, sending more water flying.

“Chat, no!”


	18. Sabrina and Nathaniel

“Thank you for being here for me,” Sabrina whispered as they huddled behind the desk. “I know you could’ve run with Kim and Max.”

“I didn’t want to leave you alone. Us redheads have to stick together.” Nathaniel gave her half a smile. “Do you hear anything?”

“Not for a few minutes now.”

The pair peeked around the edge of the large desk but couldn’t see any sign of the rampaging akuma that had already demolished half of the school. “I wonder if Ladybug and Chat Noir have gotten here yet.”

Nathaniel sighed, sitting back. “I hope so. I’m so tired of this shit.”

Sabrina blinked in surprise. “I don’t think I’ve ever heard you swear.”

“Then we don’t hang out enough,” he grinned.

“I suppose that’s true. I’m always with Chloe and you’re always...”

“Alone,” he finished.

“Why?”

“Why what?”

“Why are you alone most of the time? Everyone seems to like you well enough.” Sabrina tilted her head and studied him. “You do it on purpose.”

“Not necessarily,” he said uncomfortably. “I just don’t have a lot in common with anyone else.”

“Well, you aren’t alone anymore,” Sabrina decided.

“Yeah?”

She nodded. “Like you said, us redheads have to stick together.”


	19. Ladybug and Adrien

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From the Ladrien June Prompt: "Trying to finish each other's sentences but failing..."

“The best things in life are...”

“Puns!” Adrien finished.

“Free,” Ladybug corrected flatly.

“Oh, uh, right. Here, let me try. The only good cat is...”

Ladybug winced. “A dead cat?”

Adrien grabbed his chest and gasped. “The cat in your lap! A dead cat?!”

“Sorry?” she blushed. “I really thought that was the saying!”

“I don’t think we should play this anymore,” he muttered darkly.

“I guess now we know we can’t finish each other’s...”

“Sandwiches!” he said proudly. “Hey, want to go grab something to eat?”


	20. Marinette and Nino

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From an "I thought I could trust you" prompt featuring Ninette

“I thought I could trust you,” Marinette said softly, hugging herself.

Nino blinked, shaking his head. “You...give me a minute to process all of this. It’s a lot to take in.”

She shrunk in on herself and nodded.

After a few minutes of silence, Nino looked back up at her. “You’re Ladybug.”

“Yes,” she whispered.

“All of those times you disappeared on me and made ridiculous excuses, all of the times Ladybug swooped in to save me...that was you every time?”

Marinette nodded.

“And when Ladybug kissed Chat Noir, that was you too?”

She paled. “It was an accident.”

“You tripped into his lips?”

Marinette narrowed her eyes. “He was under an akuma’s influence. It was the only way to break it.”

Nino studied her face. “Do you have feelings for him?”

“He’s my best friend.”

“That doesn’t really answer the question.”

“I love you,” she insisted, taking his hands in hers. “You’re the one I want to be with, Nino.”

“I love you too...I just...I don’t know how to feel about all this. It’s like you’re a completely different person that I thought you were.”

“I’m still me! I’m Marinette. Ladybug is me.”

Nino took his hands from her and sat down heavily. “Then maybe I don’t know you as well as I thought I did.”


	21. Marinette and Adrien

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From the prompt: "It would be ever so wonderful if you did a fake proposal with Adrien and Marinette at a fancy pants restaurant so they could have free dessert."

“It’s technically lying to get free food so I think that would push the whole thing into stealing territory,” Marinette reasoned, pushing a pea around with her fork.

“Counterpoint, did you see how delicious that triple layer chocolate mousse cake looked though?” Adrien asked, wiggling his eyebrows.

“You could probably buy this whole restaurant. Why do you need free chocolate cake?”

“Where’s the fun in paying for it, Bug?”

Marinette smiled at him, rolling her eyes. “You are not fake proposing to me in the hopes of getting free dessert. That’s ridiculous.”

“What if Chat Noir proposed to you? Would that make a difference? I bet we’d get two desserts then.”

“Adrien Agreste, don’t you dare do that,” she warned.

“Fine,” he sniffed. “People love Chat Noir though. Now that I think about it, we could probably get an entire chocolate cake.”

“You realize my parents own a bakery. We can literally go there right now and get chocolate cake.”

“I never realized you were such a buzzkill, Marinette,” Adrien smirked. 

She narrowed her eyes. “I am not a buzzkill.”

“Who knew that all the joking and teasing as Ladybug was just an act and Marinette is simply a by-the-rules, hard-broiled--”

Marinette pushed her chair away from the table dramatically and stood. She took his hand in hers, blinking big blue eyes down at him. “Adrien Agreste,” she said in much too loud a voice, “will you do me the absolute honor of becoming my husband?”

Adrien stood, whipping his hair back. “Marinette Dupain-Cheng, I would be honored.” He leaned down and kissed her hand and then slipped one of his into his pocket. He pulled out a small box and presented it to her. “And would you make me the happiest man in the world by becoming my bride?” He flipped open the box top to reveal a ridiculously large diamond ring.

Marinette giggled and took the ring, slipping it on her finger. “Of course!” She jumped into his arms to a uproarious round of clapping by the other diners. “Do you see the dessert cart yet?” Marinette whispered.

“I think they’re bringing out now. Superb acting, my Lady,” Adrien answered, setting her back on the ground. He pulled her seat out for her and kissed her hand before taking his own seat again.

“Congratulations! Young love is so beautiful,” the server said. “We would like to offer you dessert on the house in celebration of this wonderful moment.”

“Oh my, we simply couldn’t,” Marinette replied, putting her hand to her chest, the diamond ring glinting in the light.

“But you must!” the server encouraged. “Eat, drink, and be merry! I’ll have a bottle of champagne brought over as well.”

“If you insist,” Adrien beamed. “I would like the triple chocolate cake please.”

“Make that two,” Marinette smiled.

The server congratulated them again as he sat the plates down.

“Pound it,” they grinned, knocking fists over the table.

“Wait, Adrien, why did you have this ring?”

“No reason,” he said with a mouthful of cake.

Marinette studied it. “Adrien,” she said faintly, “is this a real diamond ring?”

“No take backs. Hey, are you going to finish your cake?”


	22. Ladybug and Adrien

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ladrien June Prompt: "Swallow"

“Swallow,” Adrien instructed gently.

Ladybug shook her head, cheeks full and lips pressed together tightly.

He laughed. “You have to swallow it!”

She narrowed her eyes and gestured to his napkin.

“Nope,” he said, slipping the napkin behind his back. “You said if I came with you to this stuffy gala tonight, you would try something new and I expect you to hold up your end of the deal.” 

She glared at him and audibly swallowed. She scrunched up her nose and stuck out her tongue. “Bleh!”

“Camembert’s not for you then?” he chuckled.

“You’re going to pay for this, Adrien Agreste. You could’ve just let me spit it out,” Ladybug grumbled.

“I’m trying to enhance your life and this is the thanks I get,” he sighed dramatically. 

“The aftertaste is worse than the actual cheese. Who could stand this stuff?”

“You’d be surprised,” Adrien said wryly. “Although I can’t say I’m disappointed you don’t like it. Need something to wash it down with?” He handed her a glass of champagne. “Just for future reference, I would’ve come with you tonight without making some kind of deal.”

“So you just wanted to torture me with the awful cheese?”

“Maybe a little,” he admitted. “Also, I was curious.”

“You know what they say about curiosity,” she teased.

“This cat’s not going anywhere,” he replied confidently.

Ladybug tilted her head, studying him.

Adrien flushed. “Uh, what I mean is...let’s dance?”


	23. Chloe and Nathaniel

“Am I proud of what I did? No.” Chloe bit her lip. “Would I do it again?” She tilted her head side to side as if weighing the options. “Yes.”

“Chloe,” Nathaniel hissed, “take it back!”

“No,” she said simply. “I think you’ll make a great Peacock. You’re keeping it.”

“You stole this from Gabriel Agreste!”

“Chat mentioned hearing that he had it in a safe at his home so Pollen helped me in the safe and I took it when I was over there visiting Adrien. So what?”

“So Gabriel could crush me like a bug. I’m nobody, Chloe. If he finds out--”

She waved a hand. “Oh, how’s he ever going to find out?”

“I’m pretty sure a new peacock-themed hero running around Paris would be a pretty good clue,” Nathaniel replied dryly.

“Well, sure, he’ll know someone has it but not who.” She cupped the side of his face. “Besides, I wouldn’t let anything happen to you.”

“I’m not a hero,” he said quietly.

Chloe shook her head. “Neither am I, but being Queen Bee gives me the opportunity to help people and...maybe make up for some things in my past.”

“You’re not a bad person, Chloe.”

“I’m not necessarily a good person either, Nathaniel,” she sighed. “But I’m trying and I think that counts for something.” She pointed to the brooch in his hand. “This is going to go to someone. Master Fu or Ladybug are going to choose someone to take it because we need all the help we can get right now.”

“And you’re choosing me before they get the chance?” Nathaniel asked, eyeing the brooch. “Maybe there’s someone out there who would be better with it.”

“I’m sure there is, but I trust you.”

He blinked up at her. “You really think I can do this?”

Chloe kissed his cheek. “There’s only one way to find out.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From the prompt: How about Chlonath for "Am I proud of what I did? No. Would I do it again? Yes."


	24. Marinette, Adrien, Alya, and Nino

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From the prompt: "'Never Have I Ever' is about to get a lot more interesting" in a sleepover with Nino, Alya, Adrien and Marinette
> 
>  
> 
> There is now an expanded version of this story called "Never Have I Ever".

“Never Have I Ever is about to get a lot more interesting,” Nino said, watching Alya strip off a sock.

“Oh yeah,” Alya mocked, “please try not to get too turned on by my bare foot.”

“No promises,” Nino grinned.

“I thought you were supposed to play this game by holding up your fingers and the person with the most fingers up at the end wins,” Adrien grumbled, hunching his bare shoulders. 

“Well, we’re playing the version where you strip off an article of clothing for each thing you’ve done,” Alya said.

“I feel like I’ve been unnecessarily picked on though.” Adrien looked longingly at his pile of stripped clothes. “I’m down to only, like, two more things and it isn’t my fault I’m the only model with blonde hair and green eyes who has ridden in a private jet.”

“Stop being a sore loser, dude,” Nino grinned. “Alya, I believe it’s your turn.”

“Never have I ever,” Alya paused to look around the group, eyes assessing. She locked in on Marinette, who seemed to be trying to make herself as small as possible on the other side of Adrien’s piled clothes. “Sewn a single stitch,” she smirked.

Marinette’s head shot up in betrayal.

“You’ve got to be kidding me,” Adrien muttered, sliding his belt through the loops and throwing it on the pile.

“We’re waiting, Marinette,” Alya goaded.

“Fine,” she sniffed, standing up and stealing a glance at Adrien, her cheeks turning pink. She deliberated for a moment before sliding her skirt down to the floor and quickly sitting back down.

“Interesting choice, Miss Dupain-Cheng.”

Marinette chose to ignore her now ex-best friend and looked around the room. “Never have I ever...made out in a cage at the zoo.”

Nino barked in laughter, pulling his shirt over his head. Alya muttered something about things said in confidence and yanked off her other sock.

Adrien nodded to her smugly.

“I’ll take this one,” Nino said. “Never have I ever worn any Ladybug or Chat Noir merchandise.”

“Low,” Alya muttered, wiggling out of her jeans. “You got me that shirt.”

“You got cocky, Agreste,” Adrien mumbled to himself, “that was your downfall.” He stood up and unbuttoned his pants, sliding them down his legs. He tossed the pants on the pile in frustration and sat back down in his black boxer briefs with his hands shielding his lap.

“Is someone trying to pretend like she doesn’t wear her Chat Noir jammies to bed?” Alya teased.

“Of course not,” Marinette said, pulling her shirt over her head and glaring at Alya. Alya tilted her head and Marinette followed it to see Adrien. His eyes were wide as he watched her, cheeks turning a dark red. Marinette squeaked and dropped back to the floor in her red bra and panty set.

Alya and Nino exchanged a look. “Wellllll, I think I’m going to go grab something to drink. Join me, Alya?”

“Sure.” She stood and met Nino by the door. “But first...” Alya swooped down and grabbed the pile of clothes in her arms. “Go! Go! Go!” She and Nino fell through the door, laughing and pulling it shut behind them.

Marinette and Adrien stared at the closed door with wide eyes. “I’m going to murder her,” Marinette whispered.

“So...uh...Chat Noir pajamas, huh?” Adrien swallowed thickly.


	25. Alya and Nino

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From the prompt: "I'm here. I'm not going to leave you." with djwifi

“I’m here. I’m not going to leave you,” Alya promised. “Just breathe.”

Nino nodded rapidly, squeezing his eyes shut. “I-I don’t...what’s h-happening to m-me?” He started to shake.

“I think you’re having a panic attack. Take my hand,” Alya instructed, trying to keep her voice calm. “I want you to focus on our hands, Nino. The way our fingers feel linked together. The empty space right in the middle of our palms. Tell me what you feel.”

“W-warm. Your hand is warm.”

“Good. Now I’m going to tap on the back of your hand just like this.” Alya tapped once and then again after a pause. “Did you feel that?”

“Yeah.”

“Okay, every time I tap, I want you to take a deep breath and then let it out. Can you do that for me?”

Nino nodded, watching her with big eyes. Alya held his eyes and tapped on the back of his hand. Nino took in a big breath and released it slowly.   
“Good,” she smiled. “Let’s do that again.”

Tap. Inhale. Exhale. Tap. Inhale. Exhale. Tap. Inhale. Exhale.

“I think I’m back,” he said quietly.

“Do you want to talk about it?”

“My dad lost his job a couple of months ago.”

Alya sat back. “You never said anything.”

“I was hoping things would turn around, you know?” Nino gave her half a smile. “Long story short, we’re losing our house, my university fund is gone, and we may be moving in with some of my mom’s family in Morocco. I’ve been kind of taking everything in stride and then you asked about this summer and...and...”

“Hey, stay with me.” Alya cupped his cheek with her hand, rubbing her thumb along his skin. 

“I don’t want to leave, Alya.”

“You’re not going anywhere.”

“I can’t--”

“We’ll talk to Adrien. We can figure something out.”

Nino frowned. “I don’t want to be a charity case.”

“You’re his best friend. If you think Sunshine is letting you leave the country because you can’t afford to stay here, you’re nuts,” Alya smiled softly. “The guy just bought a life-size model of Ladybug for his room. It was a custom job. Believe me, the money would be better spent on you.”

“You’re jealous of the Ladybug statue, aren’t you?”

“It’s not fair how rich he is.”

Nino laughed.

“Ah, there he is,” Alya grinned and kissed his cheek. “Now come on, we’ve got a model to hunt down.”


	26. Adrien, Marinette, Nino, and Alya

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From the Ladrien June Prompt: Comment War on the Ladyblog

**PlkaDotPrncess:** Ladybug is given too much credit. If it weren’t for her Lucky Charm, she wouldn’t be able to win any of the fights. She’s pathetic.

 **Ladynoir:** Lucky Charm is a part of Ladybug’s power set. You wouldn’t say if it wasn’t for speed, The Flash is just a guy in a red suit.

 **DJwhyamIhere:** Dude, that’s exactly what he would be.

 **Ladynoir:** GRRRRR. NO! Yeah, he wouldn’t be fast anymore but the guy is still a genius, just like Ladybug.

 **DJwhyamIhere:** Fair point, Mr. Ladybug. ;)

 **PlkaDotPrncess:** Ladybug is not a genius. She’s a stupid girl who doesn’t have any right parading around like some hero. She’s just going to end up letting everyone down.

 **Ladynoir:** SHE IS THE HERO THIS CITY NEEDS!

 **PlkaDotPrncess:** I’m allowed to have my own opinion @ladynoir. You don’t have to agree with it for me to still be right. Obviously you’re a ridiculous Ladybug/Chat Noir shipper fangirl which is so stupid. There is no way those two would ever be together and I don’t understand why people always want them to be a couple. They are real people, not characters in some fantasy.

 **DJwhyamIhere:** uh oh...

 **Ladynoir:** IT’S BECAUSE THEY ARE MEANT TO BE!

 **PlkaDotPrncess:** What are you, 12?

 **Ladynoir:** They are in love and best friends and partners and it’s beautiful and ADFHASJDHFKADF

 **DJwhyamIhere:** Eloquent as always, dude

_____________________________________________

“Adrien, I’m not banning someone from the message boards just because they don’t agree with you,” Alya said, scrolling through the comments.

“Dude,” Nino shook his head, sitting down.

“What’s going on?” Marinette asked.

“Adrien got in a comment war with someone on the Ladyblog last night because he’s a ridiculous shipper,” Alya smirked.

“That is not what happened!” Adrien frowned. “It started with them talking about how Ladybug was nothing without Lucky Charm which I think we can all agree is absolutely not true.”

“And then it escalated into Adrien throwing a hissy fit because someone called him a shipper fangirl for wanting Ladybug and Chat Noir together,” Nino chuckled. “Your screenname is ‘Ladynoir’, what did you expect?”

Marinette paled. “You’re Ladynoir?”

“Yeah. I know it’s silly but it was available and I liked it...wait, are you on the Ladyblog too?” Adrien asked.

Alya snorted. “I just found the comments. Care to take a look, M?”

Marinette shook her head with a blush. “Uh, no thanks.”

“Are you sure? It’s kind of funny. Almost seems like this PlkaDotPrncess was just in a bad mood and took it out on our poor Sunshine Child.”

Adrien perked up. “Wait! Alya, this is your blog. You know who everyone is, don’t you?”

Marinette’s eyes widened in fear.

“That’s for me to know and you to never find out,” Alya winked. “I’ve got your back, girl,” she whispered to Marinette once the boys were distracted. “But talk bad about Ladybug on my blog again and I will end you.”


	27. Queen Bee and Paon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was asked to do a second part to the drabble found in Chapter 23.

“I know you don’t want to, but in the end, it’ll pay off. Just breathe, keep your head up, and you’ll be fine,” Chat Noir said, patting his shoulder. He stepped up onto the ledge of the building, his back to the street. “Oh, and welcome to the team, Paon.” With a wink and smirk, Chat Noir took another step and fell backwards off the roof. He whooped as he vaulted away on his extended baton.

“Ignore him,” Queen Bee instructed. “He can be such a showoff.”

“At least he was nice, I guess. Ladybug didn’t seem thrilled about me,” Paon replied, watching Chat Noir disappear in the distance.

“Ignore her too. She’s always weird about new heroes. She and Vixen circled each other for a week before things settled down,” Queen Bee sniffed. “Okay, are you ready to do this?”

Paon took a deep breath. “No.”

“Oh, come on! It’ll be fun.”

“There isn’t going to be anything fun about falling off a building, Chlo.”

“You can’t call me that.”

Paon flushed. “Right, sorry. It’s going to take some getting used to.”

“Give me your hand.” Queen Bee grabbed his hand in hers and linked their fingers. “I’m going to do it with you the first time, okay? Duusu said you should be able to glide so that’s what we’re going to shoot for.”

“And what happens if Duusu was wrong and I splat on the ground?”

“You aren’t going to splat on the ground. I’ll keep you in the air,” she promised. “You have to trust me.”

Paon nodded. “Okay, I trust you.”

Queen Bee pulled him to her and pressed her lips firmly against his. After a few moments, Paon pulled away with a gasp. “What was that for?!”

“Just in case you do go splat,” she winked and then pulled him off the ledge.


	28. Marinette and Adrien

“Am I proud of what I did?” Marinette proposed, raising a hand in question. “No.”

Adrien cocked an eyebrow, waiting for her to continue.

“Would I do it again?” She balanced both hands back and forth for a minute. “Yes.”

“You can’t keep stealing people’s phones, Mari! I’m getting legitimately concerned that you might need to talk to someone about this.” Adrien opened her purse up, pulling out the top few items. “There are four phones in here-- is this my phone?!”

“Okay, I have a perfectly good explanation...”

“And here’s Alya’s.”

“That one’s on you! Someone sent her a video of Chat Noir transforming so I was trying to get to it and delete it before she could see,” Marinette explained. “You really need to be more careful.”

Adrien narrowed his eyes. “And you took Nino’s phone because?”

“I was afraid Alya would try to use his phone to check on that video.”

“I’m sure now is the time you’re going to give me the perfectly good explanation as to why you stole my phone,” he said, crossing his arms. “I mean, I know who Chat Noir is, after all, so that can’t be it.”

She leaned forward and kissed him softly. “I had to make sure you were going to come find me, kitty. You’re better at breaking into these things than I am.”

Adrien rolled his eyes but couldn’t stop the smile spreading across his face. “You could’ve just asked for my help.”

“But it wouldn’t have been nearly as much fun,” she grinned.

“You really do get some sick pleasure out of stealing phones.”

She pursed her lips. “It’s possible I do actually have a problem.”


	29. Gabriel, Hawk Moth, and Chat Noir

“Complaining about my plans without having a plan yourself, I see,” Hawk Moth drawled. “Tsk tsk, Mr. Agreste, surely you know that’s not the way I do things by now.”

“You’ve been working with him?!” Chat Noir yanked angrily at the chains securing his wrists to the wall. “I wish I was more surprised,” he muttered.

Gabriel Agreste raised his chin, ignoring the struggling hero. “Your plan is juvenile. Ladybug isn’t going to walk in here and hand you her Miraculous.”

"Nonsense, Ladybug has proven multiple times now she would do anything to save her favorite Agreste, even give up her Miraculous.”

“That’s ridiculous. I’ve hardly interacted with the girl.”

“I wasn’t talking about you,” Hawk Moth sneered, turning his attention to Chat Noir.

Chat Noir stopped rattling the chains and stared back at him, jaw clenched. Gabriel followed Hawk Moth’s gaze, frowning.

“You can’t mean...Adrien?”

Chat Noir narrowed his eyes and looked away.

“Since he wasted his Cataclysm on the first set of chains, you’ll see for yourself soon enough,” Hawk Moth said, turning back to his window. “My akuma is leading Ladybug here as we speak.”

“And why am I here?” Gabriel dared another glance at his son.

"Because I know who you were.” Hawk Moth turned to him. “Take up the Peacock once more and join me. With your ruthlessness and cunning, you’ll make a remarkable partner. We’ll take the Ladybug and Black Cat Miraculous today and the world will be ours.”

“Pathetic,” Gabriel spat. “Going after teenagers and sending out others to do your dirty work for you. You’re not worthy of my partnership.”

Green light flashed across the room and Adrien slumped in the chains, Plagg falling into his lap. Gabriel stiffened.

“I could spare him,” Hawk Moth drawled. “He can walk away from this. Join me.”

Gabriel caught a flash of red out of the corner of his eye. “Fine.” He looked over at his son. “As long as he’s safe.” He held out his hand. Hawk Moth smirked and took it with a shake. Gabriel tightened his grip and pulled the man forward, tearing at the brooch on Hawk Moth’s chest. It finally tore away with a rush of power and the man dropped to his knees.

Gabriel stepped back and straightened his suit jacket. “I believe you know who to take this to.” He offered the Moth Miraculous to Ladybug who stood just behind him with wide eyes. “Tell him Paon Royale sends his regards.”


	30. Adrien, Plagg, and Ladybug

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From the Ladrien June prompt: Witchcraft

“Kid! Get down!” Plagg demanded, zipping behind a bench.

“We have to transform! Ladybug needs me.” Adrien looked back to where Ladybug stood frozen in the middle of the park as a beautiful woman in a flowing white dress walked around her.

“Not now, you don’t. That’s Aphrodite. If she sees you as Chat Noir, it’s all over and you two will be out of commission for days, maybe weeks.”

“What are you talking about?!” Adrien hissed, never looking away from Ladybug. “She needs help with the akuma.”

“She’s not an akuma; she’s a witch, an ancient one at that. A few thousand years ago, she ran into a Ladybug and Black Cat and decided they should be in love. She’s made it her goal every time she crosses our paths now,” Plagg explained. “Sometimes she even seeks us out when she senses new holders.”

“That doesn’t sound so bad.”

“The first time she took us, our holders were so enamored with each other that they hid themselves away and did gross, disgusting human things for almost a month while villages burned and people died, the people they were meant to protect.” Plagg shuddered. “They were possessed. They would’ve probably died themselves if Tikki and I hadn’t forced food and water on them in between...bleh.”

Adrien flushed. “So if Aphrodite sees Chat Noir, she’ll...we would...”

“Don’t get any ideas, Kid. This is not something you want, believe me. My holder at the time, Jonathan, he couldn’t...the guilt was too much for him.”

“What happened to him?” 

Plagg shut down. “We need to figure out a way to get Ladybug away from her without Aphrodite finding out you’re Chat Noir.”

“Couldn’t I just go to her?”

“Not with that ring on your finger. She’ll know.”

Adrien looked back at Ladybug. She was gently swaying on her feet, her head tilted upwards.

“Call to your kitty cat,” Aphrodite purred, running the back of her hand along Ladybug’s cheek. “Call your one true love.”

The hero shivered. “Chat Noir,” she said, voice breathy and a glowing red string shot out from Ladybug’s limp hand. 

“Take off the ring!” Plagg yelled. “Now!”

The string wrapped itself around Adrien’s finger and the silver ring flashed black as Plagg was dragged inside. Chat Noir stood and made his way across the park as the glowing red string led him to his true love.


	31. Ladybug and Adrien

“Perfect is just a word. Perfection is impossible and chasing after it will lead you nowhere. Just do your best and accept that the result is good,” Ladybug read aloud. “Well, if that doesn’t sound like a big pile of bull--”

“Ladybug!” Adrien interrupted, eyes wide.

“I’m sorry. I just...this doesn’t sound genuine, you know? I mean, the words are right. There is a good intention behind them, but something isn’t...” She trailed off and shook her head. “I can’t say this to a bunch of teenage girls and expect it to make any kind of difference.” She propped her chin in the palm of her hand and crossed her legs.

Adrien sat his notebook down on the bed and turned towards her. “Pretend I’m a teenage girl.”

Ladybug snorted. “What?”

He grinned. “Pretend I’m one of the girls you’re supposed to talk to at the seminar thing. What would you say?”

“I don’t know. That’s why we’ve been working on this stupid speech for an hour.”

Adrien cleared his throat. “Boys and clothes and makeup and pillow fights,” he said in high falsetto.

“Just because you’re cute doesn’t mean I won’t slug you,” she threatened.

He threw his hands up. “I don’t know what girls are worried about. Give me something to go on here. You’re a teenage girl, right?”

She eyed him warily. “Fine. Uh, girls worry about not being enough.”

“Can you explain?”

“Not being pretty enough, thin enough, funny enough, smart enough, cute enough, just enough,” she ticked off the items on her fingers. “On the flip side, you’re supposed to accept yourself the way you are. Cue the internal struggle.”

Adrien frowned. “Guys worry about that kind of stuff too, you know.”

“You’re plenty pretty so there’s one off the list,” Ladybug teased. 

“I mean it,” he insisted. “I think everyone worries they aren’t enough. There’s always that one person who nothing ever seems to be enough for.” Adrien clapped his mouth shut and picked at a loose thread on the blanket. 

Ladybug watched the way his face shut down and her heart clenched. “Hey,” she said softly. “If it matters, you’re enough for me, Adrien.”

He blinked up at her. “Then that’s enough for me too.”


	32. Ladybug and Chat Noir

“Admit it. You’d miss me and my one-liners,” Chat Noir grinned, leaning in.

Ladybug tapped a finger against his nose. “I’ll admit nothing of the sort, kitty.”

“Then maybe I’ll just go. They say absence makes the heart grow fonder.”

“I’m plenty fond of you. It’s your lousy jokes I could do without,” she teased.

Chat Noir threw a clawed hand to his chest. “You wound me, my Lady.” He sat down on the roof ledge and patted the space beside him. “I did actually bring this up to talk about something though.”

Ladybug sank down beside him. “What’s going on?”

“I might have to leave for a little bit. Some things are going on in my civilian life that I don’t have a lot of control over. I may be gone most of the summer.”

Ladybug frowned. “Is everything okay?”

Chat Noir looked out on the city lights. “I’d like to tell you who I am.” He turned to her. “I don’t expect you to tell me if you’re not ready, but...this is something I need to do. Especially if I’m about to disappear for a while.”

“Chat, I don’t know--”

“Bug, I know all the things you’re going to say. I’ve heard them all before...but I trust you. I trust you more than I trust anyone else and I want you to know me, all of me.” He took her hand in his, linking their fingers. “Please let me do this?”

“You’ve really thought it through?”

“Cat’s honor.”

Ladybug bit her lip and nodded. “Okay.”

“Plagg, claws in.”


	33. Ladybug and Adrien

“Adrien!” Ladybug squeaked, coming to a halt beside the bookshelf. “You’re naked.”

Adrien shrank back, pressing the first book he had grabbed closer to his lower body. The regrettable title, “The Truth About Cats”, faced forward in all its glory. “Um, I can explain?”

Ladybug’s cheeks were as red as her mask. “I-is there an akuma?!” She looked around quickly but the library was deserted. 

“No, no akuma,” he said quickly, “but this is something supernatural. I can’t actually really explain, just know that this isn’t my fault at all!”

“Where are your clothes?!”

“A soon-to-be-dead cat ran away with them,” he growled, cutting his eyes to the side.

“A cat...how could a...Wait, you aren’t talking about Chat Noir, are you? Oh! This is exactly like something he would do,” she stomped her foot in irritation.

“What?! Why in the world would I ever take someone’s clothes?”

“What?”

“What?” Adrien echoed innocently.

Ladybug took a step back, eyeing him warily. “Did your kwami take your clothes?”

“Yes! He can be such a little dick...oh...” Realization dawning on him, he swallowed thickly. “I mean...uh, what’s a kwami?”

“CHAT?!”

“Hi, Bugaboo.” Adrien flushed and waved, the book slipping.


	34. Marinette and Chat Noir

“If you don’t leave right now, I take no responsibility for what happens,” Chat Noir warned.

“Don’t try to fool me, kitty,” Marinette teased. “You’re, like, the original Mr. Responsibility.”

“I was going for dark and brooding, Princess. Did that not come across?” he pouted.

“I apologize. I didn’t realize you were in Dark Knight mode.” Marinette sat down on the bench beside him. “Everything okay?”

Chat Noir flexed his right hand, the green paw print of his ring in bright contrast with the rest. “You know about my power, right?”

“Cataclysm,” she nodded.

He frowned. “Yeah. I can destroy anything. I mean, I think anything. It hasn’t not worked so far anyway.”

“Do you think it’s going to stop working or something?”

“No, it’s not that,” he said, shaking his head. “How can I be okay with being a force of destruction? That’s not a hero’s power, you know? Ladybug can create and repair and all I do is destroy.”

“I think you’re being a bit too simplistic about it.”

“Am I wrong though?”

Marinette pursed her lips. “How many times has your use of Cataclysm saved Ladybug?”

“Well, maybe a couple,” he admitted.

“I’d wager more than a couple. How many times has Cataclysm saved innocent lives?”

“I don’t--”

“Every time,” Marinette interrupted. “Every time you’ve used your power to help Ladybug, every time you destroyed something to stop an akuma, you’ve saved lives.”

“Do you really believe that?”

Marinette took his hand in hers and tapped on the ring. He stiffened for a moment before relaxing in her grasp. “This power could be world-crushing in the wrong hands, but this hand,” she linked their fingers and squeezed, “this hand is the hand of a hero, and I, for one, am very grateful that you’re our Chat Noir.”

He blinked a few times and looked down at their hands. “Thank you,” he said quietly.

“Next time you want to be dark and brooding, you may as well come up to my balcony. At least I can feed you cookies while you pout,” she teased him.

“I might just do that,” he replied, smiling for the first time in days.


	35. Ladybug and Chat Noir

“Maybe we weren’t meant to be,” Ladybug argued.

“You don’t believe that. I know you don’t believe that,” Chat Noir said, shaking his head.

“It’s not supposed to be this hard, Chat! We shouldn’t have to put his much work into being together.”

“What are you talking about?” He sat down on the roof ledge beside her.

“Love is supposed to be easy. This,” she gestured between them, “is anything but easy.”

“Who told you love is supposed to be easy?”

Ladybug frowned. “That’s just the way it is.”

Chat Noir chuckled. “Impeccable reasoning, my Lady.”

“Don’t make fun of me, Adrien.”

“I’m not making fun of you, I promise.” He took her hand and ran his claws lightly over her gloved palm. “I don’t think love is supposed to be easy. I think it’s easy to fall in love with someone. And maybe most of the time, it’s easy just to simply love someone, but no one is perfect, so no one can love perfectly.”

“But we argue a lot.”

“We kiss a lot too.”

Ladybug rolled her eyes. “You don’t think it’s hard to love me?”

“Mari, I’ve loved you since I watched a scared little Bug strut up to a terrifying face made out of akumas and kick ass. Loving you feels like breathing for me.”

“So it is easy for you. I’m the problem,” she said, shoulders slumping.

“Do you not love me anymore?” he asked softly. He couldn’t bring himself to meet her eyes.

She linked their fingers together. “Of course I love you, Chaton. I just worry, I guess.”

“About?”

“That one day you’ll wake up and realize loving me hasn’t been worth it.”

“I feel like there’s more going on with you than you’re telling me,” he probed.

“My head feels a little crowded right now,” she admitted. “I don’t think I’m ready to talk about it yet though.”

“Then let’s go back to my place. We’ll put in a movie and eat junk food and not talk. We may kiss though. I’m not going to take that off that table.”

“You’re really okay with just leaving it for now?”

“Do you still love me?”

“I just told you I did!”

“Then we’re okay. The rest can figure itself out.”


	36. Chloe and Nathaniel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chlonath Week Prompt: Bickering/Flirting

“You have a suit, right?”

Nathaniel jumped, blinking up through a curtain of red hair. “W-what?”

Chloe rolled her eyes. “You’re going to be my date for this ridiculous dance and you’re going to need a suit. Do you have one or not?” She crossed her arms, eyebrows raised. 

“No?”

“Of course you don’t,” she huffed. “I guess I have to do everything. Come on, we need to get you fitted.”

“What is happening right now?!” Nathaniel asked, flustered.

Chloe pursed her lips and studied him. “Here’s the deal, Red. I need a date to the dance and you’re not entirely hopeless. I’m sure we can actually get you halfway decent with a nice suit and a haircut.”

“How could I refuse with an offer like that?” he shot back dryly.

“Excuse me?”

“As flattering as you’re being right now, I’m going to have to pass.” He picked up his stylus and returned his attention to his tablet.

“You’re going with me,” Chloe demanded with a little stomp.

Nathaniel ignored her.

“Ugh! Fine! Nathaniel, will you please be my date to the dance? You’re cute and your hair will match my dress.”

His cheeks tinged pink. “Since you asked so nicely, yes, I’ll go.”

“It’s about time,” Chloe grumbled. “Now, get up! I was serious about the suit.”


	37. Ladybug and Adrien

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ladrien June Prompt: Nap

Adrien saw Ladybug yawn again out of the corner of his eye as they watched the movie. “Hey, are you okay? You seem a little tired tonight.”

She rubbed her eyes. “I’m okay. I’ve had a busy few days and I think it’s catching up with me.” She stood and stretched. “Maybe I should go. I still have a lot I need to get done.”

“Or you could stay here. I mean, uh, you could take a nap here, if you want,” Adrien offered with a blush. “After all, I can’t have the hero of Paris falling asleep at the yo-yo. Really, it’s my duty as a civilian to make you rest for a bit before I send you on your way.”

Ladybug giggled. “Who am I to refuse you your duty?” She eyed his bed. “You...you really wouldn’t mind? Half an hour would be great.”

“Be my guest,” he nodded a little to quickly. “Please sleep in my bed.” He squeezed his eyes shut and his cheeks darkened even more.

She pursed her lips. “Do you want to lie down with me?”

Adrien’s eyes shot open. “M-me?”

“You don’t have to!” Ladybug backtracked, raising her hands. “It was stupid. I don’t know why I--”

“If you wouldn’t mind, I would love to--”

They looked at each other and laughed. Adrien greedily watched her walk across to his bed and lay down with her back to him. Shaking himself, he rounded the bed and stretched out beside her, leaving space between them.

“Hey, Ladybug?” he whispered.

“Hmmm?”

“Thank you.”

Ladybug rolled over to face him which closed the space between them considerably. “For what?” she asked, blinking sleepy eyes.

“For visiting me. I like having you here.”

“I like being here,” she smiled, eyes closing.


	38. Ladybug and Chat Noir

“I can’t stop thinking about you...I can’t,” Ladybug said, rubbing the bridge of her nose.

“You don’t have to look so pained about it,” Chat Noir frowned. “I really don’t want you to worry about me.”

“You’re my best friend. I’m going to worry.”

“I’m fine, I promise.”

Ladybug spun and stared at him. “You’re not fine, Chat. You’re homeless!”

“You always say I’m an alley cat. Now it’s true,” he grinned.

“Not funny.”

“I’m not homeless, Bug.”

“I know for a fact you’ve been sneaking onto the balcony of Marinette Dupain-Cheng at night to sleep,” she accused.

“Okay, so maybe I’m a little homeless right now, but it’s more like I’m between homing situations. It’s only temporary.”

“Tell me what’s going on with you.”

He sighed and dropped down to the roof ledge. “Things weren’t good at home. I turned eighteen earlier this week and decided to leave. I have some money that should be opening up soon; I just have to wait it out.”

She sat down beside him. “Are you okay?”

“I will be.”

“You can’t keep sleeping on a balcony. Where do you shower? What do you eat?”

“I’m making it.”

Ladybug huffed and stood back up. “Come on.”

He looked up at her, confused. “Where are we going?”

“You’re coming home with me and you’re taking a shower and eating a big dinner and then you’re going to sleep in a bed and that’s that.”

“Bugaboo--”

“Don’t you Bugaboo me, you stubborn cat. Now get up and let’s go. I’m tired of you being on my balcony anyway. You’ve torn my mint plants to shreds with your stupid claws.”

“Marinette?!”


	39. Chloe and Nathaniel

“You know, my father’s hotel has a literal spa where the people are paid to do this for me.” Chloe huffed, watching Nathaniel cut the tomatoes into chunked pieces.

“Well, today you’re going to slum it with me,” he grinned. “You can start dumping these in the blender.”

“I can’t believe I’m going to let you put this stuff on my face,” she grimaced, picking up the cutting board covered in tomato chunks.

“You must really like me.”

“I guess.”

“Okay, what’s the next ingredient?” Nathaniel asked, pulling his hair back into a bun. 

“Honey.”

“Yes, dear?” he smirked.

“Ugh, you’re impossible.” Chloe rolled her eyes, trying to stop the grin from spreading across her face.

Nathaniel added the honey and some oatmeal to the blender and turned it on. 

“This is not how a spa sounds!” Chloe yelled over the grinding racket.

He ignored her and cut the blender when the concoction was finally the right consistency. “Are you ready?” he asked, pouring it into a bowl.

“No way, Red. That stuff is going on you before it touches me. I want to make sure it’s not going to melt my skin or something.”

Nathaniel chuckled. “Chlo, it’s only tomatoes, honey, and oatmeal. It’s not going to melt your skin.”

“Sit down,” she demanded.

He sat down at the small table, placing the bowl beside him. Chloe straddled his lap. “Is this how they do it in real spas?” he teased.

“Hush. You’re getting special treatment. Don’t ruin it.” Chloe dipped her fingers in the bowl and spread the goop across Nathaniel’s cheeks. She refilled and swiped it across his forehead and down his nose. He watched her intently, eyes twinkling with amusement. “Stop being cute,” she reprimanded, filing in the spots she had missed before.

“I’m doing nothing of the sort.”

Chloe leaned back to admire her work. “Okay, you sit like this for fifteen minutes and if you still have skin, we can do one for me.”

“What are we going to do while I wait for the inevitable skin meltage?” he asked.

She tilted her head, studying him. “I might have a few ideas,” she answered, leaning in for a kiss.


	40. Ladybug and Adrien

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From the Ladrien June Prompt: Small(ish)

“It’s a little small, isn’t it?” 

“Small?” Adrien asked, cheeks flushing.

“Smallish?” Ladybug offered.

“That doesn’t actually make it any better.”

She laughed. “Sorry. I think I was just expecting more.”

“It’s plenty,” he huffed. “Too much actually.”

“I’m sorry. The way you were talking, I was just imaging this massive thing.”

“Someone photoshopped my face on a naked body and posted it everywhere!” Adrien’s face was red. “This is a massive thing!”

“Well, okay, yeah, that part isn’t great but it isn’t actually your body, right?” Ladybug reasoned. “And it’s sloppy work. And on top of that, the resolution isn’t even big enough to make it a desktop background. It’s too small.”

“What?”

“What?” she echoed innocently, her own cheeks tinging pink.


	41. Queen Bee and Chat Noir

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt: Could you write Queen Bee and Chat talking about their unrequited crushes plz?

“The thing that sucks the most is I feel like she should know, right? I’m not hiding it. But she just swings on by, oblivious,” Chat Noir sighed, knocking his heels against the brick wall as they looked out over the city.

“Maybe she’s not oblivious,” Queen Bee replied. “Maybe she just doesn’t like you.”

“Rude.”

“At least you and Ladybug are friends. The guy I like hates my guts.”

“I can’t imagine why. You’re so sweet and cuddly,” Chat Noir grinned and Queen Bee frowned at him. “Hey, I was just kidding. You know I think you’re great.”

She sniffed. “I am great, but...ugh, we have a history and I wasn’t always so nice. I don’t think he can see past that.”

“People change, Chlo.”

“You promised you would forget who I was, Adrikins.”

“Oops,” he smiled.

Queen Bee rolled her eyes. “I guess it’s nice to know who at least one of my teammates is, even if he is the dorkiest.”

Chat Noir stuck his tongue out at her. “Do I know the guy?”

“Why would I tell you that?”

“Oh, come on! I’ve told you my embarrassingly extensive catalogue of things I like about Ladybug,” he said, throwing a hand up.

“One, I never asked you to do that. I was bored out of my mind. Turns out she’s not that interesting when you also get to be a superhero. And two, no, I’m not telling you because you’ll try to talk to him or something.”

“So I do know him,” he grinned triumphantly.

“I’m tempted to push you off this roof.”

“You wouldn’t. You want to tell me who you like. Should I start guessing?”

“Nathaniel, okay? I like Nathaniel.”

Chat Noir pursed his lips. “Hmmm.”

“Hmmm? That’s all you’ve got for me?”

“I’m thinking.”

“Don’t hurt yourself.”

He narrowed his eyes. “i think you should go for it.”

“Just like that, huh?” she laughed.

“Nathaniel needs a girl in his life, and you should be that girl.”

“Uh-huh.” Queen Bee studied his face. “This is about freaking Marinette, isn’t it?”

“What?”

“You may act like all you want is Ladybug, but that’s just not true. You’re all about the baker’s daughter, Chat.”

“We’re not talking about me! I really think you and Nathaniel would be good together. He wouldn’t let you get away with stuff anymore.”

“So your reasons for me dating him are to get him away from Marinette and that he wouldn’t let me get away with alleged stuff, not that I’m even sure what you mean by that? Wow, you’ve really convinced me.”

“You said you like him! Why would I need to convince you to date him?” Chat Noir shook his head. “And the Marinette thing is obviously ridiculous so just...stop with that.” He took a deep breath. “Nathaniel is a good guy and I think you could be yourself with him without him taking it the wrong way.”

“Stop with the compliments. I’ll blush,” Queen Bee said dryly.

“Don’t act like you don’t know you can be a bitch,” he shot back. “Look, I really don’t mind talking to him, on the down-low obviously, just to see if it might be something that could work with you guys.”

“On the down-low, Adrien? You are such a nerd.”

“I don’t know why I help you,” he grumbled.

“Because I’m your oldest friend and no one else wants to listen to you whine about Ladybug all day,” she smirked. “Or about Marinette.”

“Stop that!”

“Is the poor kitty getting all confused?” Queen Bee mocked with a grin.

“Shut up,” he muttered.


	42. Nathalie, Gabriel, and Chat Noir

“Look, I had no idea vampires were real. Why would I have believed that?” Nathalie adjusted her glasses. “Sir.”

Gabriel gave her an incredulous look. “I think the time for courtesies is past, Nathalie.” He looked past her. “It looks like the coast is clear for now. Hawk Moth has certainly stepped up his game.”

“What makes you so sure these things are from Hawk Moth?”

“Is there another explanation for the weird creatures seen on a constant basis in this city?”

“I suppose not, sir.”

“We need to get to Adrien. He was supposed to be studying at that bakery he likes so much.”

“I don’t think it’s so much about the bakery, sir. Do you think he’d still be there?” Nathalie asked, peering around a corner. “With the day turning to night so abruptly like this, I would think he might’ve tried to get back to the mansion.”

“Well, well, well, look what the cat dragged in,” a low voice purred.

Gabriel stiffened and moved in front of Nathalie. Chat Noir stepped out from the shadows and the pair relaxed.

“It’s not safe to be out tonight,” Chat Noir said in the same drawling tone. “Lots of nasty things running around that might try to take a bite out of you, Mr. Agreste.” He tilted his head to study Nathalie. “And of course your lovely assistant as well.” He gave them a wide smile and two delicate fangs glinted in the moonlight.

“Shit,” Nathalie swore, backing up and pulling on Gabriel’s arm.

“The bakery,” he growled, keeping his eyes on Chat Noir.

“It doesn’t matter anymore,” Nathalie whispered, tightening her grip. “Now run!”


	43. Marinette and Chat Noir

“I’m not jealous,” Chat Noir muttered, leaning against the balcony railing. “It’s just...you’re mine.”

“Excuse me,” Marinette crossed her arms, “since when am I yours?”

“I’ve been visiting you on this balcony for years! This is our thing.”

“There’s no rule that says I can’t be friends with two heroes. Paon found himself in the neighborhood and stopped by. That’s all there was to it,” Marinette said. “And even if there was more to it, what would it matter to you, Chat?”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“You can’t just barge up here, saying I’m yours just because some other guy came around. That’s not fair.”

Chat Noir frowned. “That’s not the only reason I said that.”

Marinette shifted her weight. “It’s not?”

“Well, we’re friends.”

“Yeah.” Marinette sat down on the lounger. “Yeah, Chat, we’re friends.”

“Why do you sound upset?”

“I’m just tired.”

“Mari, do you think...I mean to say, are you interested in being more than that...uh, with me?”

Marinette pursed her lips. “I’d be lying if I said I’ve never thought about it.”

“Yeah?”

“But it wouldn’t work.”

Chat Noir pushed out his bottom lip. “Why not?”

“There are outside reasons that I can’t really get into.”

“Because of the pretty bird?” He scowled out at the city as if he might see his teammate gliding through the sky.

“No! Paon and I are just friends,” she insisted.

“Like we’re just friends,” he replied petulantly.

“Kitty.”

“It’s just not fair. What’s so wrong with me?” He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. “Forget I said that. Look, it’s late. I need to get going.” He jumped up on the railing.

“Chat, wait,” Marinette grabbed his arm. “You know you’re still my favorite hero, right?”

He smiled down at her, his expression a little sad. “Have a good night, Princess.” And then he was gone.


	44. Ladybug and Adrien

“Ouch! I bit my lip.” Ladybug ran her tongue along the cut with a wince. She caught Adrien’s eyes follow the motion. “Kiss it better, hot stuff?”

His eyes blew wide and he made a choking sound. “I...uh, you see...”

She giggled. “I’m kidding, Adrien. Good grief.” She touched a gloved finger to her lip. “It does hurt though. I hate when that happens. Not as bad as biting your tongue. That’s the worst.”

“O-or the inside of your cheek,” Adrien added.

“True,” she nodded, eyeing him. “You got a little flustered there.”

He cleared his throat. “Well, it’s not everyday the most gorgeous hero in Paris asks for a kiss.”

“Obviously you don’t hang out with Chat Noir enough then,” she grinned.

Adrien frowned. “You don’t kiss Chat Noir.”

“Only the once. I more meant the most gorgeous hero in Paris, and he definitely asks for kisses on the regular.”

“Wait, what?!”

Ladybug blinked. “Um, Chat Noir is always trying to get kissed?”

“Not that.” Adrien shook his head. 

“Chat is the most gorgeous hero in Paris?” Ladybug tried again.

“We’re definitely coming back to that, but the first thing...”

“Oh, I kissed Chat Noir once to break an akuma’s spell,” she said with a wave of her hand.

“What?!”

“Dark Cupid, remember? Chat got all mean with his pretty black lips and only true love’s kiss could break the spell so I kissed him.”

Adrien sank down onto the couch. “I think my head’s going to explode.”

Ladybug laughed. “Why?”

“Back up, did you say pretty black lips?”


	45. Marinette and Adrien

“Never Have I Ever is about to get a lot more interesting,” Marinette giggled. “Alya’s going to have some serious ammunition if she finds out about this the next time we play. Choose which shade you like the best.”

Adrien looked at the lipstick tubes spread out on her chaise. “Which one do you think would look best on me?”

“Any of them really. I can’t believe you’ve never tried lipstick before.”

“I’ve had stuff put on my lips for photos but I’ve never worn it just because.” He picked up a pale pink one. “Maybe I should start simple.”

“Do you want to put it on or would you like some help?”

He blinked up at her through a fringe of blonde. “Would you mind helping me?”

Marinette scooted closer and opened the tube. She gently grasped his chin with one hand and leaned in close. She could feel Adrien’s breath on her fingers as she brought the lipstick up. “Do this,” she said, only partly opening her mouth and holding it there.

Adrien mimicked her and Marinette smiled, touching the tip of the lipstick to his mouth. It spread on smooth and even and she forced herself away from his face. She held up a mirror.

He grinned, pink lips spreading wide. “It’s kind of cool, huh?”

“You look good,” she nodded. “I think I’d like to see you in a dark rose.”

“Can I see you in this color first?” Adrien pointed to his lips.

“Oh, uh, sure.” Marinette picked up the lipstick tube again but Adrien pushed her hand back down. 

“I actually had a better idea,” he said, leaning in for a kiss.


	46. Chloe and Nathaniel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From the Chlonath Week Prompt: Art
> 
> UPDATE: this drabble is now continued as "Colors on Your Skin" in my works. :)

Chloe held her breath as the paintbrush swept up the back of her knee, leaving a thick, cool line along her skin in its wake. The sensation proved to be too much and she shifted away.

“Chloe!”

“Sorry,” she huffed. “It was tickling me.”

Nathaniel sighed from his position kneeling behind her. “Are you going to be able to do this? Rose offered if--”

“I’m here, aren’t I?” she snapped, tilting her head back.”Now keep painting. I don’t have all day.”

“Do you have somewhere to be? I told you this will take a few hours. Body art is a pretty intensive--” 

“Oh, for crying out loud, it’s a figure of speech. I’m here as long as you need me, I guess.”

“If you’re sure...” The teasing swipe of the paintbrush on the back of her knee began again and Chloe tried to steel herself against it. 

“You’re shaking a little,” Nathaniel commented, the paintbrush strokes never relenting.

“Aren’t you done with that area yet?” she snapped.

“I can come back to it if you need a break.” Nathaniel shifted behind her. “And you’re sure you don’t mind me painting on these shorts?”

“I bought them for your stupid little project so you may as well.”

Nathaniel braced a hand on the back of her left thigh and Chloe felt the tickling bristles touch where her shorts cut off and gave way to skin. He had moved in so close that she could feel his breath, warm and steady, on the sensitive skin.

“Thank you for doing this,” he said conversationally as if his face and hands weren’t completely too close to an area he had no business being so close to. “A project like this will look great in my portfolio. The school I’m looking at is really into using different mediums as a canvas.”

His hand slid in between her legs to wrap around her inner thigh and he continued the brushing strokes, oblivious to the torture he was putting her through. “To be honest, I’m surprised you offered. You’re the last person I thought would be okay with getting covered in paint.”

Swallowing thickly, Chloe nodded, her eyes burning a hole into the mirror in front of her. “I-I like your art.”

Nathaniel paused, catching her gaze in the reflection. “Really?”

Chloe looked at his face, at his long paint-splattered fingers protruding from between her legs to wrap around the front of one thigh as the other held a paintbrush out to the side. “Damn it, you’re so hot,” she muttered, closing her eyes.

His cheeks flushed. “W-what?”

She cleared her throat and glared. “Are you going to keep wasting time or are you going to paint?”

“Right, uh...yeah, sorry,” Nathaniel quickly replied, ducking behind her legs to hide his burning face.


	47. Ladybug and Adrien

Ladybug stared at him from across the room, eyes wide and mouth open. She shook herself and turned to leave.

“Wait!” Adrien panicked. “I can explain.”

Her back stiffened but she didn’t turn around. “You called me Bugaboo.”

“Well, yeah, but--”

“And you know about the competition. Chat’s the only one I’ve talk to about it.”

Adrien’s shoulders slumped. “I knew I wasn’t going to be able to keep this up.”

Ladybug turned to him. “So you’re him then? You’re Chat Noir.”

He scrunched his nose. “I never meant for you to find out like this, my Lady, really. I love spending time with you and then you started visiting me here and...” He looked around his bedroom helplessly. “Are you mad?”

“It feels like you’ve been lying to me...but I don’t know if that’s accurate.” She looked down at the yoyo in her hands. “And I’m the one who kept coming over here.”

Adrien chanced a step towards her. “I’ve wanted to tell you but...honestly, I didn’t want this to end.” When she didn’t respond, he stepped closer still. “But this isn’t a bad thing, right? Now you can stop worrying about saving me,” he laughed nervously.

Ladybug glanced up at him, expression unreadable. “Do you ever visit anyone as Chat?”

He blinked. “Um...”

“Well?”

“I might have a friend from school that I visit sometimes. Her family owns a bakery and she saves me treats.”

Ladybug nodded. “I guess I can’t be upset if you’re doing the same thing then, huh?”

“Yeah, but this is a little different, right? I mean, it’s not like you’re Marinette.” Adrien watched her eyebrows raise behind her mask ever so slightly. “Oh, holy cats, you’re Marinette,” he breathed.


	48. Marinette and Chat Noir

As far as akuma-related transformations went, these were definitely the weirdest, Chat Noir decided, watching three of his former human classmates race across the courtyard as squealing pigs. Fairytales. They were all turning into characters from fairytales. He perched on the roof ledge, trying to pick out the akuma in the crowd of transformed teenagers. A group of girl stood to the side in a trembling mass of gasping poofy dresses and quivering crowns. 

A running figure caught his attention and he turned to see Marinette racing down the front steps of the school. She looked behind her and lost her balance, flailing as she fell forward. Chat Noir moved to jump down when he saw a flash of light hit Marinette and she was transformed. 

“Sorry, Princess, looks like I need to get you back to the castle,” he said as he landed behind her.

She turned to him with wide eyes, her hands flying to her ears. She grimaced and spun around to face the advancing akuma, the flowing gown fluttering out around her. 

Chat Noir reached out to her. “Marinette, I need to get you out of here. You’re not safe.”

“Snow White?!” she called, advancing on Fairy Grimm. “You thought it was wise to turn me into Snow White?” She leaned down and pulled out a bow and arrow from seemingly nowhere. “Looks like the dress your wearing isn’t the only mistake you’ve made today,” she smirked, pulling back the bow.

Chat Noir gulped behind her. “Holy cats, I think I love you.”


	49. Marinette and Chat Noir

“Don’t you dare stomp in that puddle!” Chat Noir warned, watching her warily.

“What’s wrong, kitty?” Marinette teased. “You don’t like the water?” She tapped the tip of her rain boot against the edge of the puddle. 

“I mean it, Princess.” He took a couple of steps back.

Marinette moved further into the large puddle, the water gently rippling around bright pink boots. “And just what will you do if I accidentally stomp?”

“It won’t be an accident and you know it.” Chat Noir looked around the park. “It’s getting late. I should get you back home.”

“But we’re having fun.” Marinette gave a tiny hop, little droplets of water barely making it past the edge of the puddle.

“You’re having fun; I’m having second thoughts about being your friend.”

Marinette stuck out her bottom lip. “You’re really not going to stomp in puddles with me? I thought that was why we came out here. I even wore my puddle-stomping boots!” She lifted her left foot and gave it a shake, water slinging off it to Chat Noir’s disapproval.

“We came out here because you wanted to take a walk and I have a hard time saying no to you.”

“You’re saying no to me now,” she pouted.

“Not if you keep sticking your lip out like that,” he said, voice low.

Marinette blinked and bit her lip, eyelashes fluttering. “Chat Noir, my favorite kitty in the whole wide world, will you please stomp in puddles with me?”

He groaned and closed his eyes. “You’re a dangerous woman, Marinette Dupain-Cheng.”

“Only to you,” she hummed happily as he reluctantly stepped into the puddle with a grimace. “We’ll jump together on the count of three, okay?” She took his hand in hers and smiled up at him. “One...two...”

Chat Noir leaned down, cupping Marinette’s face with his free hand and pressed his lips to hers. Her eyes widened in surprise and then slid closed as she smiled against his lips. After a few moments, Chat Noir slowly pulled away from her with a dazed expression. Marinette chased him, stealing one more quick kiss. “Three,” she whispered, suddenly jumping and making a big splash.


	50. Marinette and Adrien

“Are you crying?” Adrien asked softly, coming up behind her.

Marinette giggled and turned her head. “Well, I’m not.” She shifted to the side to reveal a tiny black kitten crawling up her leg. It looked up at Adrien with bleary eyes and gave a shrill mewling cry.

“Holy cats, that is the cutest creature I have ever seen,” he breathed, folding to the floor beside her. “Is he yours?”

She shook her head. “I found him in the park at lunch. I looked around for any sign of his mother but I think he was on his own, poor little chaton.” She rubbed a finger down the kitten’s back. “I’m going to ask Ms. Bustier if it’s okay to keep him with me until free period so I can ask around and find him a home.”

“You aren’t going to keep him?”

“Can’t. We’re not allowed to have pets above the bakery.”

Adrien frowned. “What about Alya?”

“Allergic.”

“Maybe Nino could take him.”

“He doesn’t love cats,” she replied carefully.

“Right,” Adrien huffed. “His main flaw.”

“I thought about calling him Mini Chat,” Marinette smiled, bringing the kitten up to bump noses. “He reminds me of Chat Noir, you know?”

“I’m sure Chat Noir would be flattered,” Adrien flushed.

“He’s all awkward and complaining,” she continued, kissing the kitten’s head, “but endearingly cute.”

“You think Chat Noir is cute?”

Marinette’s cheeks darkened. “Oh...uh...well, I mean, doesn’t everyone?” she laughed nervously.

“Too bad you can’t ask Chat Noir to take him. I bet he’d like a little sidekick.”

She looked up, eyes bright. “Adrien, you’re a genius!” She carefully got up, cradling the kitten. “I’ll give him to Chat Noir. He usually comes by on Wednesdays anyway.”

“Wait, but I--”

“Ooo, there’s the bell. I need to go talk to Ms. Bustier before class.” She picked up her back. “Thanks again!”

Adrien sighed, watching her hurry away.

“You can’t keep that thing,” Plagg huffed.

He turned to the kwami, quirking an eyebrow. “Jealous?”


	51. Marinette and Nino

“I’m here. I’m not gonna leave you.” Marinette giggled at the relieved expression on Nino’s face.

“I may have bitten off a little more than I can chew,” he admitted, checking the rendering progress of the video on the screen. “As long as nothing goes wrong, we’re going to barely make it in time for the festival deadline.”

“Knock on wood!” Marinette said quickly, pounding her fist against the desk. Adrien let out a startled snore and mumbled something in his sleep, curling up into a tighter ball on the couch behind them. “Oops.”

“They held on as long as they could,” Nino laughed, glancing back at the passed out Alya. “I’m surprised you’re still awake actually. I’m physically incapable of sleep after six energy drinks but you should be knocked out.”

Marinette shrugged. “I don’t really have a great track record with sleep so I survive on naps mostly.”

“I knew we were meant to be,” Nino laughed, leaning back in his chair. “We could totally take over the world while everyone is sleeping. The city could be called Marino and everyone would be required to wear your designs and listen to my music.”

“That’s akuma talk right there, mister,” she teased. “And Marino?”

“Marinette and Nino.”

“I’m more partial to Ninette, I think.”

Nino rubbed his chin. “I see you’ve given this some thought.”

Marinette flushed. “I wouldn’t say that. It just sounds more--”

“Couple-y?”

“Um...”

“Because I’m okay with it sounding more couple-y,” Nino admitted, cheeks darkening.

“Except that we aren’t a couple,” Marinette pointed out.

“Well, there seems to be an easy solution for that,” he grinned.


	52. Ladybug and Adrien

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From the Ladrien June prompt: Merry-Go-Round

“I can’t believe this is happening right now,” Ladybug muttered out of the side of her mouth.

“Just smile and think happy thoughts,” Adrien suggested, holding his pose.

“Is that a professional model tip, Mr. Agreste?” she giggled as the photographer’s assistant moved her leg up higher on the painted horse and rearranged her hands on the pole.

Adrien adjusted his pose without help and the assistant nodded gratefully. “Oh, definitely. Like right now, I’m imagining how nice it will feel to get out of this itchy sweater. I’m going to be so very happy.”

The clicking snap of the camera filled the air around them as Ladybug and Adrien posed on the merry-go-round. “I’m surprised they put us together for this actually,” she said, shifting towards him slightly. 

“Yeah, it would’ve made more sense to have you and Chat Noir together.”

“I think they put him with the weather girl maybe?”

Adrien grimaced for a second but quickly covered it up with a professional smile. “That’s what I heard. Sometimes they like to change things up for these kind of shoots.”

“Twenty under Twenty,” Ladybug mocked whispered. “I’ve never been a fan of these kind of things.”

“Meh, me neither. And they rarely make sense. Why am I even here? I just let people take pictures of me. That’s hardly list-worthy.” Adrien turned to glance at her, making sure to keep most of his face turned towards the camera.

“I, for one, am glad you’re here,” she replied, doing a less graceful job of looking at him. The photographer gave an exasperated sigh and sent the assistant over to rearrange her once again. “Because obviously fighting akumas has nothing on holding the right pose. Good grief, I suck at this.”

Adrien chuckled. “It just takes practice.”

“Okay, now let’s get a kiss,” the photographer called.

“A-a what?” Adrien stuttered.

“It can be on the cheek.” The man rolled his eyes. “I’m not asking for a marriage here, just a kiss.”

Ladybug and Adrien looked at each other. “Am I supposed to--”

“Did you want to--”

Adrien dismounted his horse and used the back foothold of the one Ladybug was perched on to step up behind her. “Is it okay if I just...” He put two fingers under her chin and tilted her head up. Ladybug’s eyes widened but the rest of her body fell into a relaxed pose as she looked up at him. “Can I?” he asked, eyes flicking between her gaze and her lips.

Ladybug’s tongue darted out to wet her lips, Adrien’s eyes following the motion intently. “I suppose it’s our civic duty,” she whispered.

He leaned in and gently pressed his lips to hers. The photographer whooped in triumph and the clicking shutter of the camera filled the air. Ladybug’s hand went up to Adrien’s neck and she pulled him closer, deepening the kiss. Immediately realizing what she had done, she reared back, cheeks red and eyes wide. “I-I’m so sorry!” she sputtered, covering her mouth with her hand.

Adrien blinked unfocused eyes down at her and gave her a dopey smile. “I didn’t mind.”


	53. Chloe and Paon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From the Chlonath Week prompt: Rescue/Transformation

“Put me down this instant, you overgrown feather duster!” Chloe demanded, struggling in Paon’s grip. 

“I’m trying to rescue you, you spoiled drama queen,” the hero spat back, cradling her closer as he made a gliding leap to the next roof.

“I didn’t need you to rescue me!”

“Since that akuma was about to turn you into a pile of ash, apparently you did!”

Chloe reached up and flicked the unprotected section of his nose hard, making him stumble.

“What the hell?!”

“You deserved it,” she sniffed. “Now put me down.”

Paon growled and dropped her to the rooftop.

“Hey!”

“Stay here. I’ll come back for you when I finish with the akuma,” he instructed gruffly, turning and sailing off the ledge.

“Grrrr, he makes me so angry!” Chloe stomped her foot.

“I’m not sure that’s the emotion you’re feeling right now,” Pollen teased, zipping out from Chloe’s purse. 

The girl glared at the kwami. “Just transform me already. That stupid bird is going to need our help.”


	54. Alya and Nino

“Tell me one good reason why I should wear that,” Nino said, eyebrows raised.

“Because you want to look super handsome?” Alya offered, grinning.

“Are you implying I’m not super handsome right now?”

Alya stepped closer, holding the suit jacket up to his chest. “I’m implying that if I saw you in this, it would be very, very hard to keep my hands off of you, Nino Lahiffe.”

Nino swallowed. “Is that so?”

“Mmmhmm,” she hummed. “Almost impossible probably. In fact,” Alya picked up a dark green and gold striped tie and held it up to Nino’s skin with a smile, “poor Adrien would probably have to be a little lonely for a few minutes while I dragged you into the closest closet and kissed you silly.”

“That wouldn’t be very nice to leave the birthday boy all alone at his fancy party,” Nino said in a husky voice, eyes intent.

“I’m sure someone will be able to keep him company while we find a private place to go over the finer points of why this suit was such a good idea.”

“Well, as long as someone is keeping him company...” Nino leaned forward for a kiss but Alya ducked away.

“So that’s a yes on the suit then?” she grinned.

“You’re a tease,” he grumbled.

“Only today. I fully intend on keeping up my end of the bargain this weekend,” Alya winked. “Now go try all of this on. I’m going to need a preview to get me through the next couple of days.”

“Does that mean I get a preview too?”

Alya lifted up on her toes and pressed her lips to his. Nino sighed into the kiss, moving his hand to the small of her back and pulling her closer. She nipped at his bottom lip and he groaned.

“And I wasn’t even trying that hard,” she smirked, pulling away from him. “Now, to the dressing room!”


	55. Marinette and Adrien

“We can still make it work,” Adrien offered. “I mean, if you want to...”

Marinette frowned. “I thought your father didn’t want you going to the DeVille party because of the whole conflict of interests since Gabriel may buy them out.”

“Well, sure, that’s true, but I was thinking maybe I could still go with you...um, in disguise?”

She smiled. “Disguise?”

“It’s a fashion masquerade party. Everyone is going to look ridiculous anyway. I bet no one would even recognize me.”

“I don’t want you to get in trouble.”

“Oh, come on, Marinette, let’s live a little! Besides, I’d really like the chance to dance with you.”

Marinette’s cheeks tinged pink. “If you’re sure...”

“I can’t wait,” he assured her. “I’ll meet you there, okay?”

________________________________________

Marinette took a sip of champagne and nervously smoothed out the material of her red skirt. She was beginning to lose hope that Adrien was going to make it after all.

“Looking for someone, Princess?”

She startled, turning around. “Chat? What are you...”

Chat Noir stood in front of her in a fitted black tuxedo with a silver vest and bright green tie. His normally wild hair was smooth back and his black cat ears didn’t sit quite the same as they usually did. Marinette’s breath caught when she found herself looking into two green human eyes shining out from the black mask.

“This is the part where you say something,” Adrien chuckled nervously, shifting his weight. “Cat got your tongue?” He tried for a lopsided smile that fell into a grimace the longer Marinette stared at him. “It...uh, it’s just a joke, Mari. Chat Noir seemed like a good inspiration for a costume. Really cool, right?”

“I can’t believe it,” she whispered, finally looking away to search the crowd. She returned her attention to him. “All this flipping time.”

Adrien swallowed. “W-what?”

“Adrien Agreste, this was too dangerous to come here like this and you know it.” She grabbed his arm and pulled him towards the exit.

“Marinette, wait.”

“Don’t you ‘Marinette, wait’ me, kitty. We’re about to have words.”

“K-kitty?”

She pulled them into an alcove outside the main ballroom and pushed her black mask up on the top of her head. “What if someone recognizes you?” 

“It’s not going to be that big a deal if Adrien Agreste is at a DeVille party. My father was overreacting.”

“That’s not what I meant and you know it,” she glared.

Adrien shrank back. 

“You’re Chat Noir.”

“Well...”

“You’re Chat Noir and you’re Adrien Agreste and I can’t decide if I want to hit you or kiss you,” she huffed.

“Um, do I get a choice?”

“This isn’t funny. You know how I feel about our identities.”

Adrien furrowed his brow. “Our...identities...” He looked up at her. “My Lady?”

Marinette pulled his face towards hers. “You’re in big trouble, chaton,” she whispered as she pressed her lips against his.


	56. Marinette and Chat Noir

“Wait, don’t go!” Chat Noir pleaded. “Can’t you stay the night?”

Marinette turned back to him. “Why did you bring me here? Why do all this?” She gestured to the picnic blanket, food, and heaven help her, actual tent.

“You’ve seemed stress lately. I thought you might enjoy a nice night away.”

“That’s not what I mean.”

Chat Noir frowned. 

“Why are you, Chat Noir, worried about me, Marinette?”

“Because you’re my friend.”

She threw her hands in the air. “You hardly know me. We’ve only spoken a handful of times. And suddenly you show up on my balcony, wanting to bring me to this picnic and to spend the night in a tent, for crying out loud, and I want to know why.” She watched his face fall. “You know, don’t you?”

“I only wanted to help,” he said softly.

“Did you think I would just go along with it? Eat a picnic with you and then sleep in that tent all curled up against you because you’re the great Chat Noir and I’m just a civilian?”

He flinched. “That wasn’t it at all.”

“Then explain it to me, Chat. Tell me what I’m getting wrong here.”

“I found out you’re Ladybug earlier this week. You’ve been stressed in and out of the mask, trying to finish up your portfolio for your job interview, and I just wanted to give you a break. Honestly, Bug, that’s all this is. I was going to sleep outside the tent.”

Marinette hugged herself. “How did you find out?”

“You dropped your transformation on a roof across from my house. I saw you through the window.”

“And you decided to start following me around?”

“I didn’t have to. I already see you everyday,” he replied flatly.

“You go to my school?”

He nodded.

Marinette rubbed her hands over her face. “I’m sorry, Chat. I’m being an insecure bitch.”

Her pursed his lips but stayed silent.

“This week has been awful and then this...I shouldn’t take it out on you though. Especially when you’re only trying to help.”

“Thank you.”

“Are you going to tell me who you are now?”

“I don’t know that I want to now.”

Marinette nodded. “That’s fair.” Her mouth split open in a jaw-cracking yawn. “If I haven’t ruined everything, I think I’d like to take you up on the offer to stay.”

“You haven’t ruined it. Go on in and get some rest, my Lady. There should be plenty of pillows and blankets.”

She crawled in through the flap and rustled around inside. Chat Noir sat down on the blanket, shoulders slumping.

“Chat?” Marinette called.

“Hmmm?”

“I can’t sleep without my cat pillow.”

He furrowed his brows. “Do you want me to go grab it from your room?”

“Or you could be my cat pillow for the night...if you want.”

“You want me to sleep in there with you?”

“It’s a limited time offer, Chaton.”

Chat Noir jumped up and hurried through the tent flap. Marinette curled up against him once he settled down. “Thank you,” she said softly. “I don’t deserve a friend like you.”

“You’re just having a rough time right now. Things will turn around. You’ll see.”

“You make me actually believe that,” she sighed, closing her eyes.

Chat Noir watched as her breathing evened out and she fell into sleep. “Goodnight, my Lady,” he whispered, kissing her head.


	57. Ladybug and Chat Noir

“You’re the most important person in my life.”

Ladybug hunched in on herself. “Please don’t say that.”

“But it’s true,” Chat Noir insisted. “You’re everything to me.”

“Do you hear yourself right now? You don’t even know me! How can I be everything to you?”

“I do know you.”

She shook her head. “No, Chat, you know who you think I am. You don't actually know me at all.”

“I don’t believe that.”

“That’s because you’re stubborn and delusional.”

“Damn it, LB,” he swore, clenching his jaw. “Can’t you just accept that I can see through this act you try to put on? I know you aren’t strong all the time. I know sometimes you can’t figure it all out and you don’t always know the right things to say. I’m not an idiot. I can see you aren’t perfect.”

“Why keep hanging around then? Do you really think I’m going to turn around one day and realize I love you?” she spat petulantly.

“Yes.”

“Then I stand by my delusional assessment.”

“Fine, you know what? Let’s settle this right now. You let me kiss you. You give me the chance to pour everything I feel for you into one mind-fucking kiss and if you still can’t see it, then I’ll step away. We’ll be strictly partners only.”

She gave him a hard stare. “Just one kiss?”

“One kiss,” he nodded.

“Fine. Get it over with.”

Chat Noir growled and stalked across the rooftop to her. He took a deep breath and cupped the sides of her face gently with his clawed hands. She kept her eyes on him as he moved in on her, his own eyes sliding closed when their lips touched. He let loose every emotion, every bit of feeling he had towards her as he deepened the kiss, moving one of his hands to the small of her back. Ladybug’s hands wound around the back of his head, fingers spearing into his hair. She whimpered when Chat Noir sucked at her bottom lip before leaving a trail of kisses along her jaw. He nipped at her earlobe right under Miraculous and she felt her knees give. Chat Noir kept her upright, backing her up against a chimney, never breaking contact.

“This...this is more...” Ladybug let her head fall back against the chimney as he nipped and licked and kissed the exposed skin of her neck. “More than one kiss.”

“Tell me to stop,” he challenged.

“No.”

He smiled against her skin.

“But it still doesn’t mean anything,” she whispered.


	58. Ladybug and Adrien

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From the Ladrien June Prompt: Fear

“What’s the scariest thing that’s ever happened to you?” Ladybug asked, stretching out her legs.

“You mean besides being stuck in this elevator while an akuma rampages through the hotel?” Adrien asked.

“I don’t think he’s rampaging,” she replied, tapping her gloved fingers against the wall. “He seemed pretty docile. He just wanted me out of the way. Chat Noir should find us soon. He can see my location on his baton.”

“Maybe we shouldn’t hold our breath on that…”

“Wait, are you actually scared right now?”He shook his head. 

“No, not really. Just seemed like a good enough answer to your question.”

Ladybug grinned at him. “Stuck in an elevator with me aside, what’s the scariest thing that’s ever happened to you?”

Adrien stayed quiet for a few moments before responding. “I was kidnapped when I was younger. That was pretty scary.”

“You were kidnapped?!”

“A disgruntled former employee decided to take me from the playground while my mom was distracted. He was trying to get my father to pay him to get me back.”

Ladybug scooted closer. “What happened?”

Adrien shrugged. “I think I was in an apartment, maybe? It’s kind of hazy now. He didn’t hurt me or anything. He actually let me eat cookies and watch TV most of the time. I think the guy was just desperate. I did want to go home after a while though. That’s when it got scary. I was there three…no, four days.”

“What happened to the kidnapper?”

“To be honest, I’m not sure. Anytime I asked about it, I was told not to ever think about it again.”

“Wow.”

“Yeah. And since then, my father has made it his objective to make sure nothing even remotely scary ever happens to me again.”

“I guess I can kind of understand that.” 

Adrien sighed. “I get it, but it still sucks sometimes.” He leaned back against the elevator wall. “What about you?”

“What, battling akumas isn’t scary enough?” she laughed.

“Surely there’s one that stood out above the rest.”

“Volpina.”

“That was the fox girl, right? She made illusions.”

“She made you,” Ladybug said quietly, picking at a loose string in the carpet. “She made an illusion of you and then threatened to drop you off the Eiffel Tower if I didn’t give her my Miraculous.”

“But it wasn’t real.”

“I didn’t know that.”

“You shouldn’t ever give up your Miraculous, especially not for me.”

She glanced at him, cheeks burning. “It’s my job to protect all the citizens of Paris.”

“But it’s my job to protect you,” he said softly.

“What?”

“Nothing. Maybe we should try using the emergency phone again, yeah?”

Ladybug studied him curiously. “Yeah, I guess we should.”


	59. Chloe and Nathaniel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From the Chlonath Week prompt: First Kiss/Hand Holding

“I bet you won’t hold my hand,” Nathaniel challenged. “There are so many important people around. You wouldn’t dare.”

Chloe looked around the room and narrowed her eyes at him. “What will I get if I do?”

“A kiss.”

“I don’t see how that’s supposed to convince me,” she sniffed. “I’m still not entirely sure I even like you.”

“Fine,” he sighed dramatically. “If you’re scared, all you had to do was say so.”

“I’m not scared.”

“It’s nothing to be ashamed of, Chloe. Obviously you don’t think I’m good enough for you and you don’t want anyone to get the impression that we might be more than friends. It’s fine really. I think I’m just going to go ahead home—“

“Oh, give me your stupid hand already, you idiotic tomato,” Chloe huffed, roughly linking her fingers with his. “I can’t believe you think I would care if people think we’re together or not. Who asked them anyway?! You get on my last nerve sometimes, you know that?”

Nathaniel grinned. They stood together, holding hands and people watching. After a few moments, he leaned over to whisper in her ear. “Hey Chloe, I bet you won’t kiss me.”


	60. Ladybug and Adrien

Ladybug startled awake. “What is that?”

“A siren,” Adrien answered quietly. “I was just about to wake you.”

She sat up slowly, rubbing her eyes through the mask. “I’ve got to stop falling asleep over here.”

“I don’t mind. You seem like you could use the rest.”

Ladybug grimaced as another siren sounded and flashing lights raced past Adrien’s window. “I better get going.” She turned to him. “Thanks for letting me sleep. I guess I kind of needed it.”

“You’re welcome to sleep here anytime.”

Her cheeks warmed as she stood up and stretched, feeling Adrien’s eyes on her. “I should go see if I can help with the emergency. Chat Noir will be looking for me.”

“He might’ve been sleeping too. I’m sure he’ll be right behind you.”

She studied his face and Adrien quickly stood and moved around the couch. “Will you come back to visit tomorrow?”

“I don’t know that I can. I have a school project to work on.” She leapt up on the windowsill and looked down at him. “You should go back to sleep.”

“I will.”

“Thanks again.” She smiled at him once more before lashing out her yoyo and swinging away.

“Between tonight and the thing in the elevator, you’re just trying to get yourself caught, aren’t you?” Plagg accused, floating by his shoulder.

“Why would I ever do something like that?” Adrien watched the speck of red disappear into the darkness. “My Lady is going to need my help.”

“You’re such a sap, Kid.” Plagg rolled his eyes. “Say the words.”

“Plagg, claws out!”


	61. Nathaniel and Chloe

“You’re not doing it right.”

“Is that so?” Nathaniel asked dryly, applying more pressure to her shoulder blades. Chloe yelped and glared back at him. He blinked innocently. “You have a knot.”

“I hate that I love you,” she muttered, laying her head back down. “Next time I’m getting Alya to do this.”

“Good luck with that. I’m pretty sure you’ve burned all teammate bridges when it comes to after battle massages.” 

“Marinette is awful at it anyway.”

“I can’t argue with you there. I think she pulled something in my neck the one time I let her try,” Nathaniel grimaced. He kneaded his fist along her spine and Chloe shivered.

“And Adrien’s too gentle. Ugh, you would think Chat Noir would be able to give a good massage.”

“Alya says Nino is excellent at massages.”

“I know, but he won’t give them to anyone but her,” Chloe pouted. “I bet he’s not even that good.”

“It’s too bad that you’re stuck with little ole me then,” Nathaniel crooned, moving to her lower back. 

“It’s my burden to bear,” she sighed, closing her eyes against the sensation.


	62. Ladybug and Adrien

“You know the bakery across from the school? Tom and Sabine’s? That’s my favorite Paris landmark,” Adrien said, biting off a chunk of cookie.

“And that wouldn’t have anything to do with the fact I stopped by there to bring you some treats, would it?” Ladybug grinned.

“Are you saying I’m an impartial judge? I’ll have you know I’ve been all over this city and that place is a treasure.”

“I don’t think it actually counts as a landmark though,” she reasoned.

“That’s a tragedy.” Adrien licked a smudge of melted chocolate from his finger. “My friend’s parents own it. Marinette, you know Marinette, right?”

“We’ve met,” Ladybug replied carefully.

“Oh yeah, I remember her working with you guys on some akumas.” Adrien reached into the box for another cookie. “She’s a big fan of Chat Noir.”

Ladybug cocked an eyebrow. “Is that so?”

“Mmmhmm.”

“And what makes you think that?”

Adrien swallowed and looked at her. “You think she’s not? Are you guys close? Did she say something?”

“Marinette and I may talk from time to time,” Ladybug said coyly.

“And you talk about Chat Noir?”

“Why are you so interested in Marinette’s opinion of Chat Noir?”

“No…reason really.” Adrien bent the corner of the box, working the cardboard loose.

“She’s mentioned him.”

He nodded, pursing his lips.

“She said he’s a little showy.”

Adrien’s brows furrowed.

“But funny and sweet.”

He visibly relaxed, letting go of the mangled box. Ladybug eyed it pointedly but Adrien looked away without acknowledgement. 

“So, Adrien,” she began casually, “how long have you and Chat Noir been friends?”


	63. Chloe and Nathaniel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chlonath Week Prompt: Coffee Shop AU

“Great, the Rich Bitch of the West is back,” Alya muttered. “I think it’s time for my break.”

“I’ll take care of her,” Nino sighed, switching their positions at the cash register. 

Chloe Bourgeois reached the counter and waved a hand in disgust. “I don’t want you to make my drink.”

“Alya just went on break. What can I get you?”

“I didn’t want her either,” Chloe huffed. “Where’s the other one?”

“Other one?”

“The ginger one who stutters. He’s the only one who can make a decent café crème and that’s what I want,” she demanded.

“He’s not here right now,” Nino said unhappily. “What can I get you?”

“When does he work?”

“I don’t know if he would want me giving you that information.”

Chloe glared at him. “Do you have any idea who my father is?”

Nino raised an eyebrow. “No. Do you have any idea who my father is?”

She growled and spun on her heels. “Move,” she demanded, knocking a dark-haired girl out of the way as she stalked out the door.

________________________________________

“Finally. You should work more. It’s obnoxious when you aren’t here.”

Nathaniel blinked up from the cash register. “I’m...sorry?”

Chloe lifted her chin. “You can make it up to me by fixing a café crème. You know how I like it.”

“Nath is about to go on break,” Alya interrupted, reaching his side. “I’ll make it for you.”

“I don’t mind,” he said quietly, moving towards the espresso machine.

Chloe gave Alya a smug smile as she handed over her card. She cut her eyes to Nathaniel, watching him swirl the milk. Alya cleared her throat, and Chloe jumped, glaring.

“We’ll call your name when it’s ready,” Alya said in a sickeningly sweet tone.

________________________________________

“Chloe?”

She jumped up and immediately regretted her quick reaction, seeing the female barista smirk out of the corner of her eye. Chloe composed herself and sauntered over to the counter. Nathaniel looked at her through a curtain of red hair. She felt her cheeks warm when their eyes met so she quickly looked down at the offered cup.

“You...you said you liked bees...uh, the last time you were here.”

A cute bumblebee design floated in the foam, a little heart over its body.

“You remembered that?”

Nathaniel nodded. “Do you...is there anything else I can get you?”

“When’s the next time you work?”

“Um, I’m here tomorrow,” he answered shyly.

Chloe lifted her cup and turned back towards her table. “Then I’ll see you tomorrow, Red.”


	64. Marinette, Adrien, and Gabriel

“I know you don’t want to, but in the end, it’ll pay off,” Adrien said, cupping his wife’s cheek. “Just breathe, keep your head up, and you’ll be fine.”

“You really believe that?”

“No, I just thought it would be funny to say something inspirational and then be an ass about it,” he grinned.

“You succeeded.” Marinette took a deep breath. “I can do this, right?”

“Mr. Agreste can see you now,” the receptionist announced.

“You can do this,” Adrien said sincerely. “Go get him, Bug.” He gave her hand a squeeze and Marinette stood and walked into her father-in-law’s office alone.

Gabriel glanced up. “Ah, Marinette, I thought Sophia said Adrien was with you.”

“He’s waiting outside. I wanted to talk business with you today if that’s all right.”

He gestured for her to continue, moving his designing tablet to the side.

_Just breathe._

Marinette inhaled slowly and let it out. “I have loved working here. I’m so grateful that you’ve given me the opportunity to learn and hone my skills in such a creative and innovative environment--”

“You’re leaving,” Gabriel interjected flatly.

_Keep your head up._

Marinette nodded, meeting his eyes. “I think it’s time that I branched out and tried to make it on my own. It’s always been my dream to have my own line, and while it has been an amazing experience working here, these aren’t my designs and this isn’t my vision.”

“I see.”

“I’m willing to stay on until you find a replacement. The last thing I want to do is leave you in a bad spot,” she added.

Gabriel sat back in his chair, studying her. “I suppose Adrien supports this decision?”

“To be honest, he’s the one who gave me the push to finally do this,” Marinette admitted. “I know it’s a sticky situation with you being my employer and my father-in-law and I don’t want there to be any bad feelings.”

“Unfortunately, Marinette, I can’t accept your resignation.”

“I’m...sorry?”

Gabriel turned his attention to the large monitor on his desk. “I recently acquired a boutique that will be completely free of this company as far as anyone on the outside is concerned. Since I need a designer to move over to it and take it on, you’ll have to fill that position.” He glanced back at her over the rim of his glasses. “Also, it’s your Christmas present and I can’t very well take it back now,” he said dryly.

_And you’ll be fine._

Marinette blinked in surprise. “I...I’m not sure what to say.”

“I wouldn’t give you this opportunity if I didn’t believe you would succeed. As much as I love my family, I try to keep business separate.”

“Thank you. Thank you so much.” She stood and shifted her weight awkwardly in front of his desk. “I really want to hug you but I feel like that might be a bit inappropriate.”

“I’m sure Adrien would be more than happy to take that hug.” He pressed a button. “Sophia, please send my son in.”

Adrien came through the door with a big grin and outstretched arms. Marinette hugged him tightly, realization dawning. “You knew!” she accused.

“Maybe,” he smirked.

“I was so nervous and you knew!”

“I suppose I could’ve changed my mind,” Gabriel said.

“See?” Adrien grinned. “It could have all gone horribly wrong.”

“Ass.”


	65. Ladybug, Adrien, Tikki, and Plagg

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From the Ladrien June prompt: Poker Face

“Ladybug!” Adrien caught her as she dropped into his open window, body limp and yoyo clattering to the floor. He lowered them both to the ground gently.

“Sorry,” she murmured weakly. “Closest.” Her eyes slid shut and pink light rushed up her body as her transformation fell away. Adrien stared down at Marinette’s face in frozen wonder.

“We need to get something sweet,” Plagg interrupted, scooping up a small red creature from the floor. “Is it possible there is anything like in the kitchen?” Adrien didn’t answer and Plagg growled. “Kid!”

Adrien blinked and looked over at him. “What?”

“Tikki needs something sweet to recharge.”

“We don’t have sweets,” Adrien replied numbly, looking back down at Marinette. He noticed a nasty cut on her right temple.

“Call the bakery. See if they’ll deliver something for you.”

“The bakery...” Adrien echoed.

Plagg gave a frustrate grunt and dropped Tikki into Marinette’s lap. He zipped away and came back with Adrien’s phone. “Snap out of it. There will be plenty of time to freak out later. We need to help them now...Chat! Ladybug needs your help.”

Adrien shook himself and nodded, picking up the phone. 

___________________________________

“Should I call a doctor?” Adrien smoothed Marinette’s hair away from the bandage he had put over the gash.

“She’ll be okay. Once I transform her again, her healing will kick up a notch,” Tikki explained, nibbling on her third cookie.

“I still don’t understand what happened, Tik,” Plagg muttered. 

“Yeah, we beat the akuma and Ladybug released the cure and then we split like always. We’d been home, what....ten minutes already? Why was she so drained?”

The kwami frowned. “I’m not sure. The damage didn’t seem as extensive as some in the past but it took a lot out of me. I didn’t realize until it was too late.” Tikki nuzzled Marinette’s cheek. “I’m guessing she tried to make it home and slipped between rooftops which is where she got hurt. This was probably the closest safe place she could get to.”

“Is she going to be upset I know?” Adrien asked quietly. “She’s always so protective of...I can’t believe Marinette...” He shook his head. “Does it make sense that I’m shocked and not surprised at the same time?”

“Believe me, it’ll be more of a shock to her,” Tikki said. “Perhaps it’s better if we don’t say anything right away. She’s going to be worried she came here as it is.”

“So what, you’re just going to transform her and I’m supposed to pretend like I don’t know? I can’t do that!”

“Be reasonable, Tikki. I know we do the whole secret identities thing, but the cat’s out of the bag now,” Plagg persuaded.

Tikki shook her head. “I’ll think about it but she’s going to be disoriented when she comes to. I don’t want to add more stress to that right now. I have to look out for Marinette before anything else.”

“You’re being a stubborn bug.”

“I don’t know if I can do this,” Adrien confessed.

“Start working on your poker face, Kid,” Plagg suggested as Tikki disappeared into Marinette’s earrings. “When Tikki gets like this, there’s no backing down.”


	66. Gabriel and Mama Agreste

“You’re amazing,” Madeline said, leaning forward and draping her arms over her husband’s shoulders. “Did you know that?”

Gabriel frowned, staring down at his sketchbook. “It’s still not right.” He grabbed for his eraser but Madeline scooped it away first. 

“You’ve been working on these designs for hours. You need to take a break,” she said, kissing his temple. 

“I can’t. I’m running out of time to get these submitted.” He turned his head to nuzzle her cheek. “We need this. If the Fall line doesn’t do well...”

“We’ll be okay,” she said, turning his chair and sitting in his lap. “I have plenty in savings that should carry us through until I can start taking jobs again.”

“Taking jobs again?” Gabriel asked, brows furrowed. “Are you taking a break from modeling?”

“I think I’ll have to soon. It turns out most designers don’t take pregnancy into account when it comes to modeling contracts.”

“Pregnancy...pregnancy?!” Gabriel’s eyes widened. “You’re pregnant?”

Madeline laughed. “Nothing gets past you, Mr. Agreste.”

“We’re having a baby?” he asked softly, touching her stomach.

“Is that okay? I know things are stressful right now--”

“It’s perfect.” Gabriel kissed her gently. “It’s more than perfect.”

Madeline beamed at him. “This will be the luckiest baby in the whole world.”

“And why is that, my darling?”

“Because it will have the best daddy in the world.”


	67. Marinette and Nathaniel/Evillustrator

“Don’t do this. Please don’t do this again.” Marinette gripped Nathaniel’s hands tighter. “You can fight this, Nathaniel. Fight him.”

Nathaniel looked through Marinette as the outline of a purple butterfly glowed over his face. “I can fight this...” His eyes tightened as the outline pulsed.

“Don’t listen to him,” Marinette demanded, cupping his cheek. “Listen to me. Hear me.”

“Make them pay...” 

“No!” Marinette pressed her lips to his as dark power rushed over his body.

“My sweet Marinette,” Evillustrator crooned, pulling away. He stood lifting her with him. “Don’t cry. I won’t let anything happen to you.”

“Nathaniel...”

“He was weak. I’m much better now, Mari. You’ll see. I can give you everything you deserve; I just need to take Ladybug and Chat Noir’s Miraculous and then we can have any life we want.”

“Looks like your in a tight draw, Princess,” Chat Noir purred, dropping down in front of them. “How about you drop the tortured artist schtick, Purple Paintbrush, and hand the girl over?”

Evillustator smiled, twirling his pen. “How about not, kitty cat?”


	68. Alya and Nino

“Sounds like a giant waste of my time,” Nino smirked. “Count me in.”

Alya rolled her eyes. “It’s not going to be a waste of time! This could seriously put the Ladyblog on the next level.”

“I already said I would go. You don’t have to convince me, babe.”

“But I want you to be excited about it,” she pouted. “This could be our chance to find out who Ladybug and Chat Noir really are.”

“And then what?”

“What do you mean, like dinner or something?”

Nino pursed his lips. “Actually that would be nice. I’ll deserve something delicious after traipsing all over the city with you. What I meant though was what happens if you find out who they are?”

“Well...”

“Are you going to put their secret identities up on the Ladyblog?”

“Of course not!”

“Are you going to find them as their civilian selves and tell them you were following them and found out their secret?”

Alya frowned. “No, I don’t think they would appreciate that.”

“Mmhmm.”

“So what you’re saying is that this whole stakeout thing would be a giant waste of time?”

“I believe those were my exact words, yes,” he nodded smugly.

“It’s a good thing you’re so cute, Nino Lahiffe, because sometimes I want to punch you in the face.

“I love you too, babe. Dinner?”

Alya sighed and nodded her head. “Dinner.”


	69. Ladybug/Marinette and Chat Noir/Adrien

“Please don’t do this, my Lady,” Adrien pleaded, weakly grabbing her arm. “We can figure something else out.” His transformation fell away and Plagg dropped to the ground in exhaustion. 

Ladybug gave him a fond smile, cupping his cheek. “My sweet, brave Chat Noir. You can’t protect me anymore. You have to let me do this.” She looked back at the swirling portal. “I’m the only one who can.”

“I can’t lose you.”

She studied his face for a moment before leaning down and pressing her lips to his. “I love you, Adrien,” she whispered, her breath mixing with his. “I’ll always love you.” Without further preamble, she straightened and spun, running straight into the portal. 

Adrien winced as the ground trembled and the portal glowed bright. There was a amplified sound like a bubble popping and then everything was returned to normal. The sun was shining in the sky, birds were singing, and Adrien felt like his heart had been torn in two. 

He flexed his left arm, realizing it was no longer broken. He tested his legs and found he could stand. Apparently Ladybug had one last Miraculous Cure left in her after all. 

A shout went up and Adrien focused in on two men who were crouching around a curled up figure. His heart jumped up into his chest. He scooped up Plagg and ran across the courtyard.

“Do you know your name? Are you hurt?” one of the men asked.

Marinette blinked up at them in confusion. “I don’t...I can’t...” Her chest began to heave with panicked breaths. She withdrew, trying to put distance between herself and the men.

“Marinette!” Adrien shouted as he drew closer. “Marinette!”

She looked at him but there was no recognition in her eyes. He slowed as he neared her and crouched down. “Marinette?”

“You know her?” the man asked.

“She’s my friend,” Adrien nodded. “She was close to the portal when it exploded.”

Marinette started to shake and Adrien put a tentative hand on her shoulder. “Do you know who I am?”

Her eyes caught his and she gave a shuddering breath. “Kitty?” she whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From the Ladrien June prompt: Goodbye Kiss


	70. Juleka and Rose

“It’s all about the little things,” Rose hummed, capping her pink pen and sliding her notebook away.

“The little things, huh?” Juleka asked with a fond smile.

“You know, like the way the sun warms your skin when you first step outside or the smell of cookies baking or the color of your favorite pen on a fresh sheet of paper!”

“Tell me about some more little things.”

“Oh! Let’s see, the sound of a happy bird singing a song, a child laughing, butterfly kisses--”

“Butterfly kisses?”

Rose nodded happily and leaned over, fluttering her eyelashes against Juleka’s. “Butterfly kisses.”

“What other kind of kisses do you like?”

“Any that involve my sweet Juleka,” Rose sighed. “Like I said, it’s all about the little things.”

Juleka kissed her softly. “I think I might have a new appreciation for the little things.”


	71. Ladybug, Chat Noir, Vixen, and Queen Bee

“Looks like the Kitty Chats are back,” Vixen commented, nodding to a group of bouncing girls all sporting cat ears on the other side of the police tape.

Ladybug rolled her eyes. “They’re obnoxious.”

“Sounds like someone’s jealous,” Queen Bee sang. “I don’t know why. All you’d have to do is whistle and Chat would be on his knees in front of you.” She smiled wickedly. “Do that. I really want to see it.”

“Don’t be ridiculous,” Ladybug huffed. “We’re not like that.”

“Sure, we know that.” Vixen rolled her eyes.

Chat Noir jumped over the police tape and was swarmed. He smiled and laughed, taking pictures and signing autographs. 

“It’s unprofessional is what it is,” Ladybug said stiffly.

“Mmhmm.”

“And dangerous. What if an akuma decided to take all the stupid bimbos hostage so Chat would feel obligated to save them?”

“Bimbos, huh? Getting a little harsh, aren’t we, Bug? I’m sure they’re perfectly nice young women,” Vixen smirked.

Queen Bee tilted her head and pursed her lips. “I don’t know. They look about seventy-seven percent bimbo.”

“Don’t encourage her.”

“I just don’t like it,” Ladybug grumbled.

“Then go tell him.”

“What?”

Vixen sighed. “If it bothers you so much, talk to Chat. He would want to know how you’re feeling.”

“Well...”

One of the Kitty Chats grabbed Chat Noir’s face and planted a kiss on his lips.

“Oh, hell no,” Ladybug ground out, slinging out her yoyo. She swung down and landed beside Chat Noir as he gently pushed the girl away.

“Hi, my Lady!” Chat Noir greeted a little too brightly. 

“Hi sweetheart,” she crooned, wrapping an arm around his waist.

“Sweet...sweetheart?” he asked, eyes wide.

“Sorry to disappoint, ladies, but I’m going to need to borrow my Chat,” Ladybug said with a sickeningly sweet smile. She caught the eyes of the girl who had kissed Chat Noir and held them. “Can’t even let him out of my sight. Never know what nasty little thing will get him.” She turned her attention to her flabbergasted partner. “Ready to go?”

“Um, yes?”

She tightened her hold on his waist and slung out her yoyo, carrying them back to their teammates.

“So...”

“It’s Vixen’s fault,” Ladybug interrupted.

Chat Noir tightened his grip on her. “Then thank you, Vixen,” he grinned.


	72. Ladybug, Chat Noir, Vixen, and Queen Bee

“If you don’t leave right now, I take no responsibility for what happens,” Chat Noir warned, the akuma’s glittering impulse dust still shining against his suit.

“Is that supposed to scare me?” Ladybug asked, tilting her head.

“You know how I feel about you.”

“I do.”

“So...so if you stay, you’re saying you feel the same way about me...that you want me...that you’ll let me...”

“You’re making a lot of assumptions, Chaton.”

Chat Noir’s chest heaved. “You need to leave. I don’t...I can’t fight it...”

Ladybug closed the distance between them and took his face in her hands. “Look at me, Chat. Focus on me, okay?”

“My Lady,” he whined, melting into her touch. “Please...”

“Shhh,” she soothed. “Vixen and Queen Bee are going to take care of the akuma. You’re going to feel back to normal soon.” She guided them down to sit on the rooftop. 

Chat Noir pressed himself against her. “I need...I need...” He nuzzled his face against her neck, forcing her down on her back. She felt his lips graze along the seam of her suit.

“Kitty, you need to get off of me.”

“Can’t...won’t...” He kissed along the underside of her jaw. “Don’t want to fight it anymore. I love you, my Lady. I love you...”

“Chat...”

“Please love me. I just want you to love me.” His lips moved up her jaw and hovered above hers. Ladybug leaned up and kissed him. He sighed against her, deepening the kiss as his hands gripped her sides.

Vixen cleared her throat. “Are we interrupting?”

“Ridiculous,” Queen Bee muttered.

Ladybug pushed Chat Noir off of her quickly but he rolled and tried to pull her back down to him. “You got the akuma?” she asked, struggling to keep him back.

Vixen held up a glass jar, the dark butterfly fluttering around angrily inside. “Ready when you are, LB. Unless you’d like us to give you a little more time,” she smirked.

“You two hold onto him so I can cleanse the akuma,” Ladybug huffed, freeing herself from Chat Noir’s grasp. He made a whimpering sound as Vixen and Queen Bee moved to hold him down while Ladybug swung out her yoyo.

Once it was done, Chat Noir sat blinking up at his teammates. “I got hit with akuma juju again, didn’t I?”

“Don’t worry, we kept you from doing anything too bad,” Ladybug assured him to the snickering of Vixen and Queen Bee behind her.


	73. Alya and Nino

“Fuck it. Do you wanna get married?”

Nino choked on his beer. “What?” 

“Let’s just get married. Screw dating. We should go do it,” Alya said.

“I don’t think we can just go do it, Al. There’s paperwork and--”

“Le sigh.”

“Was that seriously your proposal anyway?” Nino laughed. “I know I’m a pretty simple guy but I expected a little more than a F-bomb and a casual question while we’re at a bar.”

Alya covered her face with her hands. “I think I’m drunk.”

“I think you’re drunk too,” Nino agreed, tipping his beer bottle in her direction.

“I would totally marry you though.”

“Of course you would. I’m a total catch,” he grinned. 

“You should ask me. Make it all proper-like. You can ask Marinette for my hand in marriage.”

“Why wouldn’t I ask your parents?”

“Ninnnnnno,” Alya whined. “Marinette!”

“Okay, okay, I’ll ask Marinette for your hand in marriage.”

“And I’ll ask Adrien for yours.”

“He may not agree to it. He’s a jealous boyfriend.”

“I can be very convincing,” she said, curling her tongue behind her teeth. 

Nino’s eyes watched the motion intently. “That I believe.”


	74. Chloe and Nathaniel

“Sounds like a giant waste of my time. Count me in,” Nathaniel drawled.

“Oh please, like you have anything better to do,” Chloe huffed. “We’ll need to do something about your hair.”

“For the last time, Chlo, you’re not cutting my hair.”

“Just a trim!”

“Do you want me to go to this stupid gala thing with you or not?”

“At least don’t wear it in that goofy man bun.”

“Chloe,” he warned.

“Fine, but we do need to get you a new suit.”

“What’s wrong with the suit I wore to the last stuffy thing you dragged me to?” he whined, letting her pull him down hall by the front of his shirt.

“You can’t wear the same thing twice,” she replied, her voice laced with horror. 

“How could I have forgotten about that totally reasonable and not at all ridiculous rule?”

“Hush.”

“You know I only go to these things because I love you, right?”

Chloe spun on him, twisting the front of his shirt in her fingers. “If you think I go to those art exhibits because I find them the least bit interesting, we’re having a serious lack of communication.”

“So you love me too?” he grinned.

She rolled her eyes. “I love you too.”


	75. Ladybug and Adrien

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From the Ladrien June Prompt: Handmade Gift

“I made you something,” Adrien said nervously. “It...it isn’t all that good, but you said I wasn’t allowed to buy you a Christmas gift...”

“So you decided to be sneaky and make me one instead?” Ladybug grinned. 

“Well, there was no way I wasn’t going to have you a present.” He fidgeted with something behind his back. “I had a friend help me with it. She’s really good at this kind of stuff. I’m...not so much, but she was patient with me.”

“Sounds like a good friend.”

Adrien nodded, cheeks tinging pink. “Marinette’s pretty great.”

Ladybug felt her own cheeks warm. “Can I see it?”

“You promise you won’t laugh?”

“I promise I won’t laugh, Adrien.”

He reluctantly brought out the box he had been holding behind his back. It was wrapped in expensive-looking paper with an elaborate bow sitting on top. He offered it to her, cheeks turning red.

Ladybug took it and sat down on his couch, carefully unwrapping the box without tearing the paper. Adrien watched her anxiously, trying to keep himself from bouncing on the balls of his feet. She flipped the top of the box open and a big smile spread over her face. She lifted the chunky red and black striped scarf out of the box.

“You made this for me?”

“It...it isn’t great,” he admitted. “I kept missing, uh...I can’t remember what Mari called them now. I want to say loops but I don’t think that’s right. She had to help me start over a bunch of times...and it’s kind of loose in places.” He slumped down beside her. “It’s getting colder soon and I thought you might like something to keep you warm on patrol.”

She leaned over and kissed his cheek. “It’s perfect. Thank you.”

He blinked up at her. “Really?”

“I’ll wear it every night I have to go out.” She wrapped the scarf around her neck and brought the thick material up to her nose.

“It probably smells like warm bread and cookies.”

Ladybug looked up at him. “Why is that?”

“Well, Marinette was helping me with it and that’s what she smells like.”

“You’ll have to tell Marinette thank you for me. This scarf is wonderful.” She scrunched her shoulders and rubbed her cheek against the material. “Thank you, Adrien.”

“Merry Christmas, Ladybug.”


	76. Ladybug and Chat Noir

“Literally, you could crush me between your thighs and murder me and I would probably say thank you,” Chat Noir grinned.

Ladybug furrowed her brows. “You’re...welcome?” She felt her cheeks warm. “You really shouldn’t say things like that.”

“And why is that, my Lady?”

“It’s...well, it’s unprofessional,” she said primly. “And what if someone heard you?!”

Chat Noir glanced around the empty rooftop pointedly. “Who exactly is going to hear me up here?” He stepped a little closer. “You seem a little flustered, Bug.”

She retreated a step. “I’m not flustered.”

“Your cheeks are red.”

“Well...well, yours could be too and I wouldn’t know because of your dumb mask.”

“My mask is dumb now, huh?” he asked, moving closer again. 

“Yes.”

“I can make it disappear if you would like.”

“No!” Ladybug shook her head quickly. “Don’t...you know we can’t...” She stomped her foot. “Stop teasing me!”

“Who said I’m teasing?” he smirked.

“Chat, you’re trying to provoke me and you know it!”

He finished closing the distance between them and looked down at her. “And why would I want to do something like that?” he asked, voice low.

“So I’ll kiss you,” she answered petulantly.

“I think you’re projecting.”

“You’re the one who is all up in my space and licking your lips.”

Chat Noir stepped back, chuckling in surprise. “I didn’t lick my lips.”

“You so did! You leaned in with your voice all in sexy mode and licked your lips and--”

“Sexy mode, huh?”

Ladybug huffed and grabbed Chat Noir’s face, bringing it down to hers and kissing him. He melted into the kiss, winding his arms around her middle and pulling her closer. She squeaked when her feet left the rooftop and pulled away from him. “Put me down.”

“No,” he grinned. “Never again.”


	77. Ladybug, Chat Noir, Vixen, and Queen Bee

“Can you just back off?!” Chat Noir growled, throwing out a hand. “Give me some space.”

His teammates looked at each other and took a few steps back.

“Chat, we just want to make sure you’re okay,” Ladybug began. “If you--”

“Stop. Just...just don’t talk.”

“Don’t be such a baby. So you got controlled again, whoopty-freakin-do, it must be Tuesday,” Queen Bee said, rolling her eyes. “LB cleansed the akuma and everything is back to normal. No big deal.”

“I don’t think that’s the issue here, Queenie,” Vixen replied in quiet voice.

Chat Noir straightened. “I’m going home.”

“Nobody blames you, Chat.”

“I’ll see you guys later.” He extended his baton and dropped off the edge of the roof.

“I was afraid this was coming,” Vixen murmured.

“Afraid what was coming?”

Ladybug nodded. “I need to talk to him.”

“About what?”

“I think that’d be best,” Vixen agreed.

“Tell me what the heck are you guys talking about!” Queen Bee demanded, stomping her foot.  
_____________________________

“The others running late?” Chat Noir asked as he dropped down to the beam Ladybug sat on, watching the lights twinkle along the horizon.

“I told them we would take care of patrol tonight on our own. I hope you don’t mind.”

“It’s been a while since it was just the Cat and Bug team.”

“Bug and Cat,” she grinned, still looking out over the city.

“Apologies, my Lady.”

Ladybug glanced at him then. “You haven’t called me that in a while.”

He ducked his head. “Sorry. It slipped.”

She scooted closer and slid her arm through his and rested her head on his shoulder. “I’ve missed it.” He stiffened beneath her but didn’t pull away. “Do you want to talk about yesterday?”

“No.”

“Can I talk about yesterday then?”

Chat Noir sighed but gave no other objection.

“It’s not your fault. You were being controlled by an akuma. I’m not mad at you.”

“That excuse only works so many times.”

“So you’re saying you were completely in control of your actions?”

“Of course not! It’s just...what’s the point of Chat Noir, you know? Vixen can create illusions and Queen Bee can tranquilize anyone who gets in her way. You’re obviously the most important one. Maybe lately it’s just been feeling like I do more harm than good. If I wasn’t around, you guys would have one less person to fight when I inevitably get controlled by the freak of the week.” He knocked his heels against the steel beam.

Ladybug raised her head. “That’s why you’ve been pulling away.”

He shrugged. 

“You realize that about ninety percent of the time you get controlled is because you were taking a hit meant for me,” she stated firmly. “In fact, I wouldn’t have survived this long without you. I can’t even fathom the number of times you’ve saved me.”

“Not nearly as many as you’ve saved me,” he muttered.

She tightened her grip on his arm and laid her head back down. “Please don’t leave me.”

“You’d still have the others.”

“They aren’t you. They aren’t my kitty.”

“Your kitty?”

“Well, you aren’t anyone else’s, are you?” she asked, voice quiet.

“No, my Lady,” he sighed, resting his head against hers. “I’m all yours.”


	78. Chat Noir and Nino

“That was so not smooth, dude,” Nino laughed as Chat Noir regained his footing on the balcony ledge.

“Excuse me, I’ll have you know I’ve had a very busy week,” he frowned. “I’m a little tired.”

“You didn’t have to come by. Maybe you should go get some rest.”

“Maybe I should take a catnap here with you,” Chat Noir grinned.

Nino flushed. “Yeah...maybe you should.”

The hero gave him a fierce smile. “Lead the way, Romeo.”

“Dude.”

“What?” he asked innocently, following Nino further into the apartment.

“I...well, there’s the couch and there’s the bed.”

“Are you a cuddler?”

“Huh?”

“Do you like to cuddle or be cuddled? Are. you. a. cuddler?” Chat Noir repeated with a smirk. 

Nino swallowed thickly. “I could cuddle.”

Chat Noir studied his face. “Couch cuddling may be a bit advanced for you right now. Let’s start with the bed.”

“I’m pretty sure it usually goes the other way around.”

“Are you planning on making the moves on me, DJ Cuddles?”

“I...what?! No!”

“Pity,” Chat Noir winked, slipping into the bedroom.


	79. Marinette and Chat Blanc

“Of course I used you,” Chat Blanc sneered. “What good are you to me, to anyone?”

Marinette backed up, eyes wide. She felt a sharp sting against her lower back as she bumped into her desk.

“I had an itch and you were a means to scratch it. That’s all,” he continued, slinking towards her. “You’re nothing but a toy to me, a sexy toy, but just a toy.”

“Chat...” she whispered.

“Chat,” he mimicked in a falsetto tone. “What’s wrong, Princess? Don’t like the new me?”

“You can fight this, kitty. You can fight him. You don’t have to--” Her words were cut off as Chat Blanc wrapped a clawed hand around her throat.

He tilted his head, studying her. “I wonder what would happen if I called Cataclysm right now. Would your head just pop off like the cork of a champagne bottle?”

“Please, don’t do this,” she cried softly.

He leaned in close and flicked his tongue over her lips. “I can do what I want.”

“Spots on,” Marinette croaked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, yes, I know this is a bit of a tease, but...I can do what I want. ;)


	80. Marinette and Chat Noir

“How did you even manage to do that?!” Marinette cackled, doubling over. “You look so ridiculous!”

“That is not helpful,” Chat Noir huffed.

She straightened up and tried to school her face into something more serious. “You’re right. I’m sorry, kitty. Please tell me how you found yourself half naked and trapped in your own suit on my balcony this warm Tuesday evening.”

“Marinette,” he whined. “It’s hot out here. Can’t we talk inside?”

“You’re not coming in my room with half your suit hanging off of you. It would seriously be the one time my parents come to check on me when you’re visiting. Nope. No sir,” she shook her head, sitting down on her lounger. “Now explain.”

Chat Noir’s shoulders slumped. “Fine,” he sighed. “So I came to visit you like I do.” Marinette nodded in confirmation. “And you weren’t home yet so I didn’t want to let myself in because that would’ve been rude.”

“Very true. Thank you.”

“You’re welcome. Anyway, I’m out here waiting on you and it’s getting quite warm and I thought, ‘Hey, Chat, you have this handy dandy zipper on your suit, why not unzip it a little and let some cool air in?’”

“That seems reasonable,” Marinette agreed.

“One would think. So I unzip my handy dandy zipper and it was nice for a few minutes.”

“But then you got hot again?”

He nodded. “Then I got hot again. So I thought, ‘Hey, Chat, why don’t you take your arms out of the sleeves?’ Because surely I would feel cooler then.”

“Makes sense.”

“Well, apparently, these stupid wrist cuffs, which serve no purpose that I can find, are superglued to my skin when I’m transformed. So I got one arm worked out and I couldn’t get my hand to budge, but it’s my ring hand.” Chat Noir held up said hand, the green paw print glinting in the moonlight. “I thought maybe this glove couldn’t come off because of my ring so maybe I should try the other side.”

“Oh, kitty.”

“Yeah. And that’s the story of why I’m tangled up in my own suit and half naked on your balcony this warm Tuesday evening.”

Marinette looked him over, a new emotion flashing in her eyes. “Do you want some help trying to get it back on?”

Chat Noir gulped. “Uh, well, I don’t...I’m kind of sweaty.”

“I can see that,” she replied, her eyes much lower than his face. “Your skin is all...shiny...”

“And...and I probably don’t smell that great right now...”

“I’m sure you smell just fine...”

“Um, Princess, I think you’re drooling.”


	81. Alya and Nino

“That’s my only clean shirt,” Nino complained, watching Alya grab it off his dresser. 

She finished unbuttoning her shirt and let it slide off. She looked over her bare shoulder at him. “I’m sorry, are you complaining that your very hot girlfriend is going to be wearing your shirt tonight so everyone will know exactly who she is with?”

Nino swallowed thickly. “No...”

“I didn’t think so,” she smirked, pulling it down. “Good grief, this is tight.”

“Uh-huh.”

“It doesn’t look that tight on you.”

“I don’t...uh, there aren’t...” Nino made a circular motion with both hands in front of his chest.

“Breasts, babe. You don’t have breasts.”

“Right. Those.”

Alya studied herself in the mirror. “Maybe this wasn’t a good idea. It might be too tight.”

“No!” Nino exclaimed, crossing the room quickly. “I mean, you look great.”

“You really think so?”

“Mmmhmm.”

“And you don’t mind me wearing your last clean shirt?”

“You can wear my anything,” he said, giving her a dopey smile.

“Come on, lover boy, we’ve got a party to get to.”


	82. Ladybug and Adrien

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the Ladrien June prompt: Neighbors

“What’s going on?” Marinette asked, shifting her bags of groceries while she fished her key out of her purse.

“Adrien is convinced Ladybug lives in our building,” Nino chuckled, leaning in the doorway of their apartment across the hall. “He promises he saw her swinging out from one of the balconies the other night.”

“I did see her, jerk,” Adrien muttered, punching his roommate’s arm.

Marinette laughed nervously. “Why in the world would Ladybug choose to live here? You’d think a hero would be able to afford something a little nicer.”  
“It’s not like it comes with a paycheck,” Adrien grumbled.

“What?”

“Nothing.”

“Maybe she doesn’t live here. Maybe she was visiting her boyfriend,” Nino smirked.

“Or girlfriend,” Alya added, appearing with a basket of laundry. “Are you guys still talking about this? And now you’ve roped my poor roomie into it while she’s laden with groceries. For shame.”

Adrien flushed. “Here, Mari, let me help you with those.”

“My hero,” she smiled. 

Alya unlocked the door and the four trooped into the small apartment.

“All I was saying is that I think it’s highly possible that Ladybug lives here,” Adrien said, setting the bags down.

“Probably with Chat Noir, right?” Alya asked. “You know, since they’re obviously a thing.”

“They so aren’t,” Marinette interjected.

“No, they’re definitely dating,” Nino nodded. “We should go door-to-door looking for them. It shouldn’t be that hard to figure out. They’ve probably been under our noses this whole time.”

Adrien caught Marinette’s eyes and his widened. His mouth dropped open in realization. She shook her head quickly but a big grin was already spreading across his face. 

“If you two will excuse us, Marinette and I are going to take a walk,” Adrien beamed, offering her his arm. “My Lady?”

Marinette glanced at Nino and Alya’s confused expressions and inwardly groaned. “I’m going to kill you,” she whispered.”Kitty.”


	83. Ladybug and Chat Noir

“Did you just stick your fingers in my mouth?” Chat Noir blinked.

Ladybug flushed. “No.”

“Except that you did. You just stuck your fingers in my mouth.” He touched a claw to his lips. "Bug, why did you stick your fingers in my mouth?”

“First, please stop saying the phrase ‘fingers in my mouth’ because it’s making me feel weird.”

“Okay...my Lady, why were your digits in my gob?”

“Ugh, that’s worse,” she sighed. “I wanted to see if you had fangs, okay?”

“You’re going to need to run that by me again.”

“Well, someone posted fan art on the Ladyblog and I don’t usually look on there but I happened upon it...”

“You don’t have to be embarrassed about being on the Ladyblog.”

“I’m not on the Ladyblog, Chat. I just come across it sometimes.”

“Oh yeah? What’s your screenname?” 

“It’s...I don’t have a screenname,” Ladybug sniffed.

“I absolutely don’t believe you now but go ahead,” he chuckled.

“Anyway,” she huffed, “someone made fan art and they gave you these little kitty fangs and then it made me curious if you actually had fangs or not.”

“And you couldn’t remember if I had straight teeth or fangs so your course of action was to stick your fingers in my mouth?”

“I thought you weren’t going to say that again.”

Chat Noir’s face spread into a big grin full of straight white teeth, eyes twinkling with amusement.

Ladybug lifted her chin haughtily. “No fangs. Noted.”

“You sound a bit disappointed, my Lady.”

“That’s ridiculous.”

“I could ask my kwami if fangs are doable.”

“Don’t you dare.”


	84. Marinette and Chloe

“Ah, right. I forgot that only those who do as you say are worthy of being considered people,” Chloe huffed.

Marinette spun, eyes wide. “Excuse me?!”

“You heard me, Marinette Dupain-Cheng. You try to act all high and mighty, but at the end of the day, you’re no better than me. Actually you’re worse than me because I’m fabulous.”

“I don’t treat people the way you do,” Marinette growled.

Chloe pursed her lips. “That’s true. At least I’m more up front about it. You’re sneaky.”

“Sneaky?”

“You offered to take over the group project so Lila wouldn’t have time to get close to Adrien.”

“She has a very busy schedule and--”

“I’m not finished. You told Alya you would help her with her stupid blog and then convinced her to instead help you with one of your sad designs.”

“I didn’t--”

“And Mylene gave up her role in the play for you for reasons I can’t fathom yet, but everyone still loves perfect little Marinette.”

“I never said I was perfect,” Marinette grumbled. “You’re making all those things sound bad though and I didn’t do them to hurt anyone.”

“Maybe not, but you did them selfishly. And why do you think I treat people the way I do?” Chloe prodded.

“Because you’re selfish?”

“Because I’m selfish.”

“If you realize that, why not change?” Marinette asked, brows furrowed.

“I don’t want or need to change,” Chloe sniffed. “But you...you’re the kind of person something like this will eat at and that’s exactly why I told you.” She flipped her ponytail. “Tata for now, Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Good luck with your conscience.”


	85. Ladybug and Chat Noir

“I almost died,” Chat Noir gasped. “Holy cats, I almost died.” He clutched his chest with one clawed hand, panting.

“Chat, stop being so dramatic, we need to...” Ladybug trailed off once she got a good look at her partner. He was doubled over, chest heaving and face shiny with sweat. “Chat?”

“I...I can’t...breathe...” he wheezed.

Ladybug was suddenly by his side, guiding him down to sit on the rooftop. “Hey, you’re safe now.” She brushed his hair away from his forehead. “It’s over.”

Chat Noir’s eyes were wide as he gasped beside her.

“Kitty, focus on me, okay? If you keep breathing that fast, you’re going to pass out. Breathe in for me. Okay, breathe out.” She took his hand in hers, smoothing out his palm and linking their fingers together. After a few minutes, his breathing evened out and he relaxed.

He cleared his throat. “Ah, sorry about that.”

“What happened?”

Chat Noir shook his head. “I’m not sure. It’s not like that was the first time I’ve gotten thrown off the Eiffel Tower.”

“Probably won’t be the last either,” Ladybug quipped.

He gave her a small smile. “Probably not.”

“You kind of freaked out though.”

“Yeah...yeah, I know. I think...it’s been a rough week and maybe that was just one thing too much?”

“I can understand that,” she nodded. She loosened her fingers from his but instead of pulling away she began to trace patterns on his open palm. “This can all be a lot to deal with sometimes.” 

He watched her motions. “Yeah.”

“Like, I had this huge test today that I know I totally bombed because of that stupid egg akuma yesterday.”

“That guy was disgusting.”

“Right? So while I should’ve been studying, instead I was chasing Chicken Man across the city,” she complained.

“I’m right there with you. I’m pretty sure I failed a test earlier too.”

“Mmmm,” Ladybug hummed, sliding her index finger up along his. She tapped the tip of his claw and began to slide it back down. Chat Noir’s breath hitched and she looked up, flushing and dropping his hand. “Sorry,” she muttered.

“I...I didn’t mind,” he gulped. “Uh, you can keep doing it if you want. It was relaxing.” He offered his hand. 

She eyed it for a moment before taking it in hers again, beginning with his pinky. After a few minutes, a deep rumbling began in Chat Noir’s chest. “Ignore that,” he muttered.

Ladybug scooted closer to him so their shoulders were touching. She linked their fingers again and let their joined hands drop into her lap as she rested her head on his vibrating shoulder. “You’re like my own personal massage chair,” she sighed.

“If I’m a chair, you should get in my lap.”

She was silent for a moment. “Maybe I should.”

“Holy cats, I think I’m dying again.”


	86. Marinette and Chat Noir

“Look, I had no idea vampires were real. Why would I have believed that?” Chat Noir whispered. 

“Do you think these are akuma-based?” Marinette asked, peeking around his shoulder.

“I sure hope so. At least that means LB can make it all go away and we aren’t actually living out a Stephen King novel.” He looked up at the sky. “I hope she shows up soon. I’m not sure what to do.”

“Maybe we should look for the source of the vampiness, right? We could split up!”

“If you think I’m leaving you to fend for yourself out here, Princess, you’re nuts.” He took hold of her hand for extra assurance. “We should get somewhere higher though, I think.” He turned and scooped her up and leapt to a nearby ledge.

Marinette released a surprised whoosh of air as Chat Noir took them to the highest point around. They looked over the edge of the building to see their previous hiding space now crawling with citizens-turned-vampires.

“Well, that was lucky,” she commented.

“Yeah, not usually my gig, but I’ll take it.”

“Maybe you should take me home. I’ll be safe there and then you can work on finding the akuma,” Marinette suggested.

“No.”

“No? Just ‘no’ with no other explanation?”

“If I tell you something, do you promise not to laugh?”

“I don’t know...”

Chat Noir rolled his eyes. “I’m going to tell you anyway. I’m...well...vampires freak me out, okay?”

Marinette stifled a giggle.

“Hey,” he warned.

“Sorry.” She cleared her throat. “Why do vampires freak you out?”

“They used to be human, right? They remember what it’s like to be living and breathing and they’re still walking around but they’re not quite alive.”

“And that freaks you out.”

“That freaks me out,” he nodded. “And they most definitely are not supposed to be real!”

“You watched a scary vampire movie at a young age, didn’t you?”

“Don’t tease me about this. I mean it.”

“I won't, I won’t,” she replied and then quickly turned, raising her arm in front of her face. “I only want to suck your blood.” 

“I’m breaking up with you,” Chat Noir said, crossing his arms.

“You’d have to be dating me first, kitty,” Marinette teased, tapping his bell.


	87. Chloe and Nathaniel

“I’m begging you,” Chloe growled, stomping her foot.

“I don’t think you understand what begging is,” Nathaniel replied dryly without looking up from his work.

“Well...I don’t think you understand what your face is!”

“What?”

“Ugh! Kurtzberg, please! Obviously I’m desperate because I’m standing here and talking to you. Just help me out!”

Nathaniel eyed her for a moment before standing and sliding his tablet into his messenger bag. “No.”

“Why not?” she pouted, following him out into the hall.

“You’ve been nothing but awful to me the past six years. Why in the world would I do anything for you?”

“Because I happen to know that my father is looking for someone to do a block-wide mural to boost tourism and he would absolutely hire my recommendation,” Chloe replied with a smug smile.

Nathaniel stopped and turned to her. “Are you lying?”

“I can call him right now.”

He sighed, looking up at the ceiling. “Fine. I’ll be your escort for Prince Ali’s whatever it is.”

“Oh, thank you!” Chloe bounced and grabbed his shoulder. “You won’t regret it. I’ll send a stylist to your place this afternoon.”

“A stylist?”

“Ta-ta,” she said, walking away. “Talk to you soon!”

“What just happened?” Nathaniel asked, watching her retreat.

Once she was safely outside, Chloe pulled out her phone. “Hey, Daddy! I decided we’re going to be doing a block-wide mural for tourism and I’ve got your artist already picked out and everything...”


	88. Alya and Nino

“I can’t believe you don’t even know my eye color,” Nino pouted. “I’m just a random guy to you, aren’t I?”

“Okay, now you’re being dramatic,” Alya said. “I’m sorry I couldn’t remember your eye color. Is it really that big a deal?”

“Yes, it’s that big a deal!” he huffed. “Girlfriends should remember what color eyes their boyfriends have. That’s just Dating 101.”

“So I could ask you any question about my physical appearance and you would absolutely be able to answer it?”

“Uh oh,” Nino muttered. “I have a bad feeling about this.”

“You should, Lahiffe.” She plucked his glasses off his face. “Close your eyes.”

“You already took my glasses and you know I’m blind without them.”

“Close your eyes,” Alya repeated. Nino sighed and obeyed. “Okay, which side is my mole on?”

“Which one?” Nino smirked.

“The one of my face, you pervert,” she laughed.

“The left.”

“Your left or my left?”

“Now you’re just trying to make it confusing,” he accused. He poked a finger out, hitting her eye.

“Nino!” 

“Sorry,” he winced, opening his eyes. “Maybe we can both forgive and forget?”

“Sounds fair enough.”

“We should kiss on it, you know, to make it official and all.”

“Dork,” Alya teased, pressing her lips to his.


	89. Ladybug and Adrien

“I don’t know...”

“Come on! Just one little swing,” Adrien pleaded.

Ladybug pursed her lips in thought. “Well, you definitely aren’t doing it alone.”

“I figured as much.”

“And you’ll need to wear a helmet and pads.”

Adrien laughed. “I don’t think that’s necessary--”

“If you want to use my yoyo, Adrien, you will wear a safety helmet and pads and...and...do you have any bubble wrap around here?” Ladybug looked around his large room.

“Ladybug, I promise I’m not made of glass.”

“Does your father know that because I don’t want Gabriel Agreste coming after me when your bones are in a million different pieces.”

Adrien winced. “That doesn’t sound very fun.”

“Hence the safety helmet,” she nodded.

“Wait. You’re not wearing any safety stuff. You’re practically in skintight spandex and...” Adrien trailed off, eyes slowly gliding up the mentioned suit.

“And?” Ladybug prodded with a small smile.

He shook his head. “Sorry...uh, and you don’t seem to have any broken bones.”

“Ah, but I’m the superhero here. Magic powers and all that,” she winked.

“I’m going to look ridiculous.”

“Probably.”


	90. Marinette, Nino, and Adrien

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A contractor AU was proposed and then a stripper AU was hinted at and well...
> 
> Thank you to @callmecirce and @freedom-shamrock for taking me down this ridiculous path because now all I want to do is write more, dang it!

Adrien couldn’t take his eyes off her as she swayed her hips in front of him. She was beautiful, she was gorgeous, she was—

“Dude, you’re drooling,” Nino laughed, punching his shoulder. A scantily clad redhead dipped low in front of Nino’s chair and shimmied her way back up.

“Isn’t Alya going to be mad about this?” Adrien croaked, throat dry. He was unable to look away as his dancer turned and winked at him, her adorable button nose scrunching as she backed up towards his lap.

“Are you kidding? Alya’s getting two bachelorette parties and both are at clubs. She’s the one who suggested this place actually.” Nino leaned back once his lap dance was over and grabbed his drink. “Isn’t that right, Mari?” he smirked.

Adrien choked when the woman who had just been grinding against him leaned over and kissed Nino’s cheek. “Tell Al I’ll call her in the morning, yeah? We’re supposed to go to the gym before a job I’ve got scheduled.”

“You know she’s going to back out,” Nino warned.

“Then I guess I’ll have to come drag her out of bed myself,” Marinette grinned. “She’s the one who has been whining about having a hot wedding body.” She looked at Adrien. “Hope you enjoyed the dance, handsome. Come back and see me sometime.”

Adrien watched her walk away, eyes wide.

“I can give you her number,” Nino laughed.

“What? No. I mean…no…don’t be ridiculous,” Adrien flushed, upending his bottle of beer quickly.

_______________________________________

 

“Coming,” Adrien called, padding down the hall. He swung open the door and lost his breath.

“Hey, I’m here to see about some faulty electrical outlets,” Marinette said, looking down at a clipboard. She glanced up at him, no recognition in her eyes. “This is apartment 523, right? Adrien Agreste?”

Adrien cleared his throat and nodded rapidly. “Me…that is who I am…Adrien.”

“Uh…huh.” Marinette raised her eyebrows. “Want to show me where you’re having problems, Adrien?”

He blinked. “Right…yeah, uh, come on in.” He moved aside and she entered his apartment, barely looking around. “They’re…well, they’re in the bedroom.”

“Okay,” she shrugged. “Lead the way.”

‘Get it together, Agreste,’ he scolded himself. ‘So the hot dancer from last night is coming into your bedroom and will be on her hands and knees and she’s the most beautiful—‘

“Sir? Adrien?”

Adrien blinked and shook his head. “Sorry…zoned out for a minute.”

Marinette frowned. “The outlets?”

“Right! The ones on the other side of the bed. They were fine and then suddenly not. I tried resetting the breaker but…” he trailed off with a shrug.

She dropped her toolbox to the floor and got down beside the outlets. Adrien shifted his weight awkwardly, watching from the doorway. “How long have you been living here?” she asked.

“A little over a year. I like it.”

“I have a friend who just moved out of this complex actually. I always thought these were pretty decent for the rent,” she said conversationally as she unscrewed the panel. “I’m trying to talk the landlord into letting me trade rent for crap like this.”

“It would be great if you lived here,” Adrien blurted, his cheeks turning pink. Marinette turned to look at him. “I mean…uh…you know, when stuff like this happens.” He gestured weakly to the outlets.

“Sure.”

An awkward silence filled the room, only broken by the quiet clicks and taps of her work. “I think this should do it,” she finally said and Adrien released a breath of relief. “Only one way to know for sure. Do you have something to plug in?”

Adrien looked around wildly and grabbed the first thing close to him, shoving a lamp towards her. Marinette grappled with it for a minute before righting it and plugging it in. The lamp flickered on and Marinette grinned. “Let there be light.”

“You’re amazing,” Adrien sighed.

Marinette blinked a few times and then stood, wiping her hands on her coveralls. “Well, if that’s all…”

Adrien wracked his brain for something else but came up empty. “Uh, yeah, that…that should do it.”

She nodded and picked up her toolbox. “Cool.”

He moved aside so she could pass through the doorway and then he followed her down the hall.

“Let Tarin know if anything else breaks or if that outlet gives you any more trouble, and he’ll send me right over,” she smiled. “Have a good day, Adrien.” She turned and walked down the hall.

“Good day…you have…too…” he sighed dreamily, leaning in the doorway.

_______________________________________

 

“Tell me I’m the greatest,” Nino demanded.

“Are you going to tell me why I should believe that nonsense or is it just opposite day?” Adrien asked with a grin.

“Shut up. I’m the greatest because I made sure that you and Marinette will be partnered up at the wedding,” Nino said. “You remember? The girl you couldn’t stop staring at while she danced all up on your junk?”

“Nino!”

He laughed. “Relax. Mari isn’t going to care that she gave you a lap dance. The only thing she doesn’t really like is running into guys who’ve been to the club and then getting stuck fixing their shitty apartments. Hey! Actually you may see her around. She said she was at your complex yesterday.”

Adrien paled. “You don’t say.”


	91. Marinette, Adrien, Plagg, and Chat Noir

“Where is all of my underwear?” Adrien glared up at his kwami.

“Don’t look at me. It’s not like I took them,” Plagg drawled. “Why do you need underwear anyway? It just disappears when you become Chat.”

“It...it does?”

Plagg shrugged. “All of your clothes do.”

“I guess I never really thought about it.”

“Aren’t you supposed to be meeting your little girlfriend tonight?”

“Marinette is not my...I’ve told you...grrrr, claws out!”

______________________________

Chat Noir landed on Marinette’s balcony and tapped on the skylight. She motioned him inside with a frown.

“Whatever could be wrong, dear Princess?” he smirked, settling down on her chaise.

“This box was here when I got home, and I’m not sure where it came from. You didn’t bring it, did you?” She looked back at him hopefully.

“Sorry, this is the first time this cat’s been out tonight.”

“Hmmm.”

“Maybe a friend from school brought it by?”

“Maybe...”

“Or a boyfriend?”

She rolled her eyes. “You know I don’t have a boyfriend, Chat.”

“It never hurts to stay updated,” he grinned. “Why don’t you just open it?”

“What if it’s a bomb?”

“That seems like a legitimate concern,” he said dryly.

“Good thing I have such a brave hero here to open it for me then.”

Chat Noir stood and joined her by her desk. He gave her a mockingly serious look before lifting the lid to peek inside. He immediately slammed the lid back down.

“What?” Marinette jumped.

“Err...I...this is just a joke box. I...you should let me just get rid of it for you,” he said, grabbing the box.

“What was in it?”

“Poop!”

Marinette’s jaw dropped. “Poop?!”

“Just a big ole’ box of poop.”

“Who in the world would put a box of poop on my desk while I wasn’t here?!” Marinette’s eyes narrowed. “Chloe...”

“No!” Chat Noir exclaimed. “I mean...it was probably a stranger.”

“You think a stranger came into my room and left me a poop box?”

“Maybe?”

“Are you lying because I feel like I would’ve smelled the poop by now.”

Chat Noir tightened his hold on the box and backed up. “Well, would you look at the time. I need to head home. Have a great night!” He scurried up the step ladder and disappeared through the skylight, box in tow.

“Marinette, I really don’t think there was poop in that box,” Tikki commented, floating up from her hiding place.

“Yeah, I don’t think so either...”

______________________________

Adrien frowned down at the box full of his underwear. A single note on top just said, “You’re Welcome” but he would have recognized the loopy handwriting anywhere.

“I’m going to kill Alya,” he muttered.


	92. Ladybug and Chat Blanc

“Can you put your mouth here?” Chat Blanc tapped his lips with a clawed finger. “I bet it will make me feel all better.”

“Let me go, Chat,” Ladybug growled, struggling against the ropes securing her wrists above her head. “You don’t have to do this.”

“Aww, come on, Bug! You’re not being any fun,” he smirked, grabbing her shoulder and pushing it away so she spun slowly in her suspended position. “We could have lots of fun, you know. It doesn’t have to be like this.” He walked behind her as she came to a stop. “Well, it could still be like this,” he said, grabbing her hips, “but you know, without all the angsty ‘let me save you’ crap.”

He pressed himself against her back. “No one would have to know, my Lady. It would be our little secret,” he whispered in her ear before sliding his tongue along the shell.

“I am not your Lady,” she hissed, jerking away as much as she could.

Chat Blanc huffed and started her spinning again. “Of course you’re not. You never have been, have you? Don’t know why I thought that would change.”

Ladybug squeezed her eyes shut, willing herself not to be sick as she rotated. “I’m not your Lady,” she repeated. “I didn’t say I wasn’t his.”

He stretched out a hand and caught her side, bringing her to a halt. He closed the distance between them, wrapping his arms around her middle tightly. Strung up, she was high enough to look straight into his eyes. They had turned a bright magenta in his akumatized state but somewhere in them she caught a quick glimpse of a lost look that was all Chat Noir. 

“Are you trying to play with my heart, Ladybug? I bet you think you can convince me that you just love Chat Noir so much. I’m not an idiot.”

“Well, you are, but that’s nothing new,” she quipped, bringing her legs up to wrap around his waist and keep him close. 

He glanced down at their new position. “Really giving this an Oscar-worthy performance, aren’t you?”

“Give me back my kitty,” she demanded.

“I’m right here.”

“I want Chat Noir.”

“He’s gone.”

“I don’t believe that.”

“Sorry, Bugaboo, but I don’t care.” He pressed forward and kissed her roughly, framing her face with his hands. Ladybug stiffened against him for a moment before melting into the kiss. His sighed against her lips, his hands sliding down to pull her closer.

Ladybug pulled back and looked at him, eyes wide. “I...I...”

“Yeah?” he asked, a little breathless.

“I’m sorry,” she said, slamming her forehead into his face. “Tikki, spots off! I need some help with these ropes.” The kwami phased through the ropes and Marinette fell to the ground as Chat Blanc started to straighten up, one clawed hand covering his bloodied nose. 

“Spots on!” Marinette cried again, kicking him further back. She tackled Chat Blanc to the ground, straddling his waist and holding his hands to the ground. “Where’s the akuma?! Tell me!”

Chat Blanc laughed, blood spattering his lips. “There is no akuma.”


	93. Ladybug and Adrien

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From the Ladrien June prompt: "Don't move."

“Don’t move,” Ladybug warned, voice tense.

Adrien barely tilted his chin in a nod and swallowed thickly. He glanced down at the large group of people gathered below him and then squeezed his eyes shut. He could feel the loose knots around his wrists slipping.

“I’m going to try to start pulling the chair back, okay?”

“My hands...I think the rope is coming loose,” he breathed.

Ladybug swore under her breath. A crazed akumatized fan had decided that if she couldn’t have Adrien Agreste, no one else would either. She had taken him to the top of the Arc de Triomphe and bound him to a chair set on the edge so “the whole world could have one last look”. Ladybug had shown up just in time, but the akuma victim had knocked the legs of Adrien’s chair too close to the edge during their scuffle and Ladybug’s yoyo could only reach one of them. Adrien’s chair teetered dangerously as Ladybug pulled on the yoyo line. The akumatized woman was an unconscious heap at her feet.

“I need you to know something!” Adrien blurted suddenly as he felt the ropes loosen a bit more.   
“This might not be the best time,” Ladybug growled, gaining more of the line. The chair stayed stubbornly perched in its precarious position. 

“I was Chat Noir,” he gasped as he slid forward. The crowd below made a frantic murmur. Adrien could see emergency personnel trying to get a safety net set up.

“You were...”

“My father found out. He...he took my ring. I’m so sorry, my Lady. I never wanted to abandon--” The back leg of the chair finally snapped with the pressure and Adrien began a free fall to the safety net that wasn’t ready for him.

Ladybug freed her yoyo and lashed it out, catching him by the ankle. The chair finally fell away from him and Adrien yelped in pain as she pulled him back up. As soon as he was within reach, she grabbed him and pulled him onto the top of the landmark, quickly loosening the yoyo line. She prodded at his ankle only to receive a harsh gasp. “I may have broken it. I’m so sorry. I--”

Adrien grabbed her face and kissed her. He kissed her the way he had always meant to, always should have when he had the chance. He pulled back with a blink. “I needed--”

Ladybug cut him off with her lips against his. “I missed you, kitty,” she sighed, pulling him closer.


	94. Marinette, Alya, Chloe, and Adrien

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From the prompt: Ladybug, Chat Noir, Vixen and Queen Bee have just defeated another akuma, but they are late for Ms. Mendeleiev's lesson: what excuse will each invoke?

“Would you like to make up excuses or should I just assume the worst?” Ms. Mendeleiev asked, giving the four late students an exasperated look.

“Sorry!” Marinette squeaked. “My...uh, my parents had a big order in the bakery and needed help finishing it up!” She sank down onto her stool, shoulders hunched.

“I was helping Alya try to do something with her hair,” Chloe sniffed. “Obviously it was a failed attempt.”

Alya glared at her from her seat, self-consciously pulling at her poofy hair. “Stupid wind akuma,” she muttered. Marinette gave her hand a comforting pat.

Ms. Mendeleiev rolled her eyes. “And you, Mr. Agreste, what’s your flimsy excuse?”

Adrien looked around helplessly. “Um...I...I’m a model?”


	95. Alya and Nino

“You whine about scratches, but you don’t let out a peep when there’s a gaping hole in you?!” Nino pressed his balled up shirt against Alya’s side. “What is wrong with you?!”

Alya grunted and shifted beneath him. “You’re being way too dramatic about this.”

“You got impaled with a metal pipe!”

“Yeah,” she winced, “that part’s not great.”

“Babe, I’ve got to get you to a hospital.”

“No! This is the first time anyone has ever actually seen Hawk Moth! I have to record this!”

Nino pressed harder against her wound and Alya blanched. “You’re getting fixed up, now!”

“But--”

“Alya Cesaire, so help me I will drag you away from the battle, kicking and screaming, all the way to the hospital if you make me,” Nino threatened.

“Fine,” she replied, wrapping an arm around his neck as he moved to help her stand. “But just so we’re clear, this does not make me a damsel in distress. I don’t actually need your help. I’m just allowing you to assist me.”

“Understood, babe.”

“Good,” she nodded, face contorting in pain. “Now please help me to the hospital before any more of my insides make it to my outside.”


	96. Ladybug and Adrien

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a short continuation from Chapter 93. :)

“I thought I lost you,” Ladybug murmured, her head resting against Adrien’s chest. Her fingers traced the outline of the Gabriel logo on his shirt.

“I tried to look for you a few times,” he said, running his hand over her hair. “But all of our usual meet-up places weren’t exactly accessible without my transformation.”

Ladybug sat up. “We have to convince your father to give you your ring back.”

“Good luck with that,” he grimaced. “Believe me, I’ve fought with him every day about it. He thinks he’s keeping me safe.”

“Surely this will change his mind though. You could’ve died today.” She shivered and resumed her position against his chest. “If you had your ring, it wouldn’t have been such a close call.”

“I know.” He tightened his arms around her. “You really missed me?”

“Of course I missed you, silly kitty,” she teased. “You’re my best friend. If I had known...I’ve been terrified something happened to you. How would I ever really know? I...I even looked up death announcements but no one matched your description, not that I was totally sure what I was looking for...”

“Oh, my Lady...”

“And it wouldn’t have been so bad if I had only known. I even just saw you yesterday!” She sat up again in a frantic motion and took a deep breath to calm herself. “That’s why I need to show you who I am...and...and honestly, I’m a little nervous, but this is important.”

Adrien straightened up too and took her hands, nodding, a small smile playing on his lips.

“Tikki, spots off.” Marinette bit her lip and looked up at him through a fringe of hair.

“Hi, Mari,” he said softly.

“Hi, Adrien.”


	97. Marinette, Adrien, Plagg, and Tikki

“You only love her! Not me, not us,” Marinette sighed dramatically, rubbing her cheek against Plagg’s head. “I fear we’ve been replaced.”

“Eh, who needs ‘em?” Plagg purred, nuzzling her back. “We make a better team anyway, Princess.”

“Hey, she’s not your Princess,” Adrien complained. “And Tikki and I aren’t replacing either one of you, right, Tikki?”

“Well, you are slightly more even-tempered than Marinette. It certainly makes things easier,” the red kwami reasoned. “And you would look magnificent in red.”

“If I didn’t know any better, Tik, I’d think it sounds like you’re angling for a little change-up,” Plagg drawled.

“A change up?” Marinette frowned.

Adrien’s eyes widened. “Like I would be Ladybug?!”

“Honestly, I think Fu got it all confused the first time anyway. You’re much better suited to a cat, Princess.” 

“Yes, she is,” Adrien said firmly, pointing to his chest. “This cat.”

“And Adrien doesn’t have his ears pierced so...”

He turned to Marinette. “Wait, is that your only hang up? My ears not being pierced?”

She shrugged. “I don’t know. I’d be lying if I said I’ve never wondered what it would be like to be the kitty.” She scratched a couple of fingers under his neck and he melted into the touch.

“We can easily pierce his ears,” Plagg grinned. “Where’s a safety pin or something?”

“What?! You’re not piercing my ears! Especially not with a safety pin.”

“It might be fun,” Tikki said, eyes twinkling with amusement.

“Mari, you’re not really going to let them pierce my ears, are you?” Adrien asked desperately.

She looked him over and then winked. “You really would love ravishing in red, my Lady.”


	98. Marinette and Chat Noir

“You wouldn’t be in this bad of shape if you just knew when to quit,” Marinette grumbled, gently smoothing the gauze over Chat Noir’s chest.

“I quit when the akuma goes down,” he muttered.

“One of these days, you’re going to be the one who goes down if you aren’t more careful, kitty.” She taped the gauze in place and leaned back. “Where else are you hurt?”

“You’ve done more than enough.” Chat Noir started to ease his shoulders back into his suit, but Marinette put her hands over his, stilling his motions.

“Tell me what else hurts, Chat.”

“I think I hurt my ankle but I can’t do anything about it while I’m transformed.”

“Well, you can’t go home on a bad ankle either. I won’t have you falling off a roof on my watch,” she said stubbornly.

“Are you trying to unmask your knight, my dear Princess?” Chat Noir smirked. 

Marinette felt her cheeks warm and busied herself with cleaning up the medical supplies to hide her red face. “I just...does Ladybug know you don’t heal after attacks anymore?”

Chat Noir’s face shut down. “She doesn’t need to know.”

“Of course she does!”

“I have to protect her, and I have to beat the akuma. If she knew...it’s better this way. Trust me.”

Marinette bit her lip, holding the first aid kit loosely in her hands. “It’s not better this way though, Chaton.”

He blinked up at her. “What...did you call me?”

“You’re as stubborn as you are cute,” she sighed, shaking her head. “You may as well drop your transformation, kitty. I’m not letting you leave until I get a look at that ankle, and then we’re going to find out from our kwamis why the cure isn’t working on you anymore.”

“My Lady?” he whispered.

“Come on, don’t be dramatic. You’re making me embarrassed now,” she flushed, looking away. “Just...we should’ve done this a long time ago anyway. I’ve been thinking about it and...you’re hurt and you’ve been lying to me--”

“Not lying,” he interrupted.

“Fine, withholding then,” she conceded. “Do you trust me?”

“Claws in,” he said immediately.


	99. Ladybug and Adrien

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From the Ladrien June prompt: Waiting on a sign

Electric.

That was the best way Adrien could think to describe the small amount of space between his hand and Ladybug’s. Hers rested against his couch cushion between them, loose and inviting. Adrien knew his fingers would be able to touch it if he tried which is why his hand was in a tight fist. He couldn’t quite bring himself to move his hand fully away though.

Smothering the instinct the grab her hand, he tried to focus his attention somewhere else. His gaze fell on her face. She was biting her bottom lip, eyes glued to his large television as some movie played that he had already forgotten the name of. How in the world had he convinced her to come over again? Adrien leaned towards her, licking his lips as he saw her pink tongue dart out to smooth over the lip she had been biting. She began to turn her head in his direction and he jumped up, wiping his hands down his jeans. 

“Drink! Uh, I mean...I’m going to go get a drink. Would you like me to bring you one?”

“A water would be great,” she smiled sweetly and Adrien backed away before he couldn’t stop himself from reaching out to touch her.

“Water,” he nodded rapidly and forced himself out of his bedroom.

“Breathe, Agreste, just breathe,” Adrien whispered. “This is Ladybug. You’re with her all the time. Get it together.”  
______________________________

“Aww, is the poor boy getting nervous?” Plagg teased from his shirt pocket.

“I want to kiss her,” he groaned.

“Then kiss her,” the kwami shrugged. “She’s been giving you all the signs.”

Adrien stopped right outside the kitchen. “What...what signs?”

“Look, Kid, I’ve been around humans long enough to realize all the little mating rituals you make yourselves jump through and--”

“M-mating rituals?!”

“Shhh!”

Adrien flushed. “I’m not...we aren’t...”

“Just kiss the girl already. I’m getting bored.”  
______________________________

As soon as the door shut behind him, Ladybug relaxed against the couch and frowned. She didn’t think she could be any more obvious about wanting him to hold her hand without actually grabbing his herself. Not to mention, her wrist was starting to ache from trying to make it look loose and relaxed as she sat in a tense mess beside him during some movie she couldn’t even remember the name of. 

Her lip was starting to get sore too. Alya told her to always bring attention to her lips but if she kept biting at it, it would start bleeding. Surely that wouldn’t be attractive and definitely would take kissing off the table. Not that Adrien Agreste was going to kiss her...

There was an explosion outside that rattled the windows and Ladybug rushed over to the glass to see what had happened. “Guess our not-a-date is over,” she sighed, spotting an akuma.

The bedroom door swung open and Adrien rushed in. “Are you okay?”

Ladybug nodded. “I’m afraid I have to go though,” she said wistfully. “Duty calls.”

“Be careful,” he requested, crossing the room. “And...uh...”

“Yeah?”

A determined look flashed through his eyes and he reached forward, gently grasping her face and pressing his lips to hers. Ladybug eagerly met him in the kiss, her hands twining into his hair. She pulled away with a gasp when another explosion shook the walls. “Oh,” she whispered, touching a gloved hand to her lips.

“I’ll see you soon?” Adrien asked hopefully, his own lips, pink and full from the kiss.

“You couldn’t keep me away,” she promised with a wink, jumping into the windowsill.


	100. Chloe and Nathaniel

“I never did like the sun,” Nathaniel groaned.

“Apparently it’s not all that fond of you either,” Chloe quipped. “Lean forward.” She squeezed a glob of aloe vera onto his back and Nathaniel jumped. “Don’t be a baby.”

“It’s cold,” he muttered.

“You’re the dumb ginger who thought he could stay on the beach all day without sunscreen. I’m surprised we’re not in the emergency room right now.”

“It would be a shame to waste your delightful bedside manner,” Nathaniel replied dryly.

“Your skin matches your hair.” Chloe swept a portion of aloe vera along his spine a bit more firmly than necessary and he winced. “Now me, on the other hand, I’m a beautiful toasty tan,” she smiled smugly. “Everyone is going to be so jealous when we get back home.”

“And that makes you happy, doesn’t it?”

“Very,” she nodded. Chloe picked up the bottle and circled around to his front. She ran her fingers lightly along his chest. “My poor tomato. You really did a number on yourself.”

Nathaniel hung his head. “I know. I can’t believe I was so stupid.”

“I guess I’m just going to have to take care of you from now on,” she sighed. “Who knew this marriage business would be so much work?”

“They definitely didn’t put it in the catalogue,” he grinned.

“I love you, Red,” Chloe said, kissing him.

“I love you too, Mrs. Kurtzberg.”

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my tumblr: seasonofthegeek for drabbles and character sketches.


End file.
